Training Day
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This story is a mixture of my favorite crime dramas and films with the overall plot based on Training Day. Sonic and his friends are caught in a world full of corruption, violence, gangs, drugs, and the thin line of the law. In the end, when people make deals with others they will have to keep their word in the end. That's how you know which side you are on. Enjoy my new story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with my newest Sonic the Hedgehog story. Sonic and his friends are thrown into a world full of corruption, gangs, and the law. This story will be inspired by the film Training Day and elements from my favorite crime drama and films. I hope you will all enjoy my newest story. That's enough of a summary, let's begin the story folks!**

 **Training Day: Sonic X**

 **Los Angeles, California**

The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon to start a beautiful day. The citizens of Los Angeles were starting to wake from their sleep and begin their day. In a hillside home, just outside LA, a blue hedgehog named Sonic was beginning to wake up. Sonic slowly opened his emerald eyes to see the sun rays through his curtains. He slowly sat up in his bed to see a magenta hedgehog sitting in a seat in the corner of his room. It was his sister Sonia and she was feeding her newborn baby.

"Hey Sonia, what's up?" Sonic asked stretching.

"Grace wanted to see her uncle Sonic before he goes to work." Sonia whispered as she rocked her baby gently. Sonic got out of his bed and kneeled in front of his newborn niece with a smile. A beautiful baby girl, who looked just like her mother, was feeding on her bottle. She let out a little giggle once she saw her uncle Sonic eyes.

"My baby niece should be sleeping you know." Sonic said as he caressed his niece's face. Just then, the door slowly opened to reveal a navy-blue hedgehog in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt entering the room. It was Sonia's wife, Sonic's brother-in-law, and Grace's father Damien the Hedgehog. Damien came up to his wife and kneeled to say good morning to his baby daughter.

"There's my baby girl and my beautiful wife." Damien said quietly.

"She wanted to say hi to her uncle." Sonia whispered.

"I don't blame her since it's his first day at his promotion." Damien replied. Sonic just chuckled before looking over towards his nightstand. On the nightstand was a picture of Sonic in his police uniform. Sonic was a Los Angeles Police Department officer who had just been promoted to the narcotics division of the department. He looked back to his extended family before speaking again.

"I got to get ready." Sonic whispered. Later that morning, Sonic was polishing his LAPD badge before putting on his neck. He was dressed in black Levi denim jeans, a blue Los Angeles Dodgers t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of blue Converse sneakers. He came out of his room to see Damien and Sonia preparing breakfast as his IPhone 6s began to ring.

"Can you get that sis?" Sonic said as he checked himself in the living mirror.

"No problem." Sonia replied answering his phone. "Hello?" Sonia asked kindly. Damien watch Sonia moved the phone away from her as she looked at her brother.

"It's your partner." Sonia stated. Sonia handed the phone back to Sonic as he heard the voice of his partner; Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic answered.

"Hey Sonic. I'm letting you and the others know that we will be meeting at the Denny's west of Beverly Hills." Shadow stated.

"Cool I was about to head out now." Sonic replied.

"Alright. Remember to bring your badge and gun with you." Shadow said.

"No problem, I'll see you and the guys there." Sonic said.

"Alright bye." Shadow said hanging up. Once Shadow ended the call, Sonic just leaned against the wall and just chuckled.

"What's up Sonic?" Damien asked from the table.

"It's like it's my first day at football tryouts. I'm doing something that only a few out of my department get a chance at doing." Sonic said. Sonia came up to her brother and smiled at him, she understood the pressure he has now and she was going to support him.

"Sonic, your first day is going to be a day you'll never forget." Sonia said.

"Thanks sis." Sonic said smiling. "I better go. I'll see you two tonight." Sonic said grabbing his car keys. Damien and Sonia waved goodbye to him as Sonic entered his blue 1970 Chevrolet Yenko Camaro and drove away. Sonic arrived to Denny's in record time, parked his car, and entered the restaurant. Sonic spotted his partner Shadow, a black and red hedgehog, sitting in a booth reading the Los Angeles Times and drinking his morning coffee.

Sonic walked over to Shadow's booth and sat down across from him. Shadow was dressed in black pants, a red and white plaid shirt with a holster that carried both of his pistols, a black trench coat next him and a pair of red and white Nike Air Max sneakers. Shadow saw his partner sitting across from him before returning to his newspaper.

"How's it going Sonic?" Shadow asked flipping the page.

"Good Shadow." Sonic answered.

"Get yourself a nice breakfast Sonic. We've got a long day ahead of us." Shadow said still reading his newspaper.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Sonic said grabbing a menu. Shadow sipped on his coffee as the door ranged again. Entering the restaurant was a red echidna dressed in grey cargo pants, a red shirt, a matching grey jacket, and a pair of grey DC sneakers. Along with the echidna was a yellow twin-tailed fox in black cargo pants, a black and yellow Adidas shirt, a yellow Adidas jacket with black stripes on the sleeves, and a pair of white/yellow/black Adidas sneakers.

"Knuckles! Tails! Over here." Sonic said to the pair. Knuckles and Tails came over to and sat down with Sonic and Shadow in their booth.

"Hey Sonic and Shadow." Tails happily greeted.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Knuckles asked as Sonic's breakfast omelet arrived.

"The same as usual Knuckles. Keep our eyes out for narcotics." Shadow replied still reading his newspaper.

"What about Sonic since he's been promoted?" Tails stated.

"Yeah so what do I have to do today?" Sonic asked finishing his bite. Shadow folded his newspaper before speaking to Sonic.

"I have to take you to meet our boss." Shadow answered. Sonic nodded in response before going back to his omelet. Knuckles and Tails pulled out their badges as well to get started for the day.

"We better get going. Come on Knuckles." Tails said getting up.

"We'll catch you two later on the streets." Knuckles stated following his partner.

"See you two later." Shadow said waving goodbye. Sonic waved goodbye too as he finished his breakfast.

"I'm all done." Sonic stated.

"Alright let's go. Pay the bill." Shadow replied standing up and leaving the tip. Sonic followed Shadow to the register and pay for the coffee and meal. After paying, Sonic and Shadow entered the blue hedgehog's Camaro and drove to the police station. The two friends made it to the police station and went into the office of their superior. The superior was a green hedgehog with a scar over his left eye and chest. He was dressed in a black jacket and boots and had red shades on.

"Hey Scourge, this is the rookie." Shadow said entering the office. Scourge just grumbled before letting Sonic and Shadow entered the room.

"So you're the rookie?" Scourge asked Sonic.

"Yeah that's me." Sonic answered back taking a seat.

"Good. I've got you and the other three detectives to evaluate. If you listen to my orders and pull through, you'll make it in this bitch." Scourge said resting his feet on the table.

"Alright." Sonic said. Scourge pulled out a folder outside from his draw and tossed it to Shadow.

"Here's what you have to do today Shadow." Scourge stated. Shadow grabbed and opened the folder, seeing things that surprised him.

"Hey Scourge, these things you want me to do is kind of strange." Shadow said reading the folder.

"Oh no you're not doing it by yourself. You're taking the rookie with you." Scourge ordered.

"Really?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah man. I want you to get experience as fast as you can." Scourge said. Sonic was excited to get first-hand experience, but Shadow had second thoughts due to the folder he was given. Shadow didn't want to spend all day standing there and decided to follow his superior's orders.

"Alright Scourge. We'll get these done." Shadow sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office." Scourge said as he turned around in his seat. Sonic and Shadow left the office to get their work done. Once Shadow and the rookie exited his office, Scourge just evilly smirked to himself. There was a reason he gave Sonic and Shadow that specific folder, but it's something the two partners had to do and not him.

"I'm going to enjoy the benefits today." Scourge laughed. Meanwhile at the courthouse downtown Los Angeles, a silver-furred hedgehog in a grey suit and tie was arguing with the cashier. It was none other than Silver the Hedgehog and he was a struggling public defender. He had just come from a case involving three hyenas, public masturbation, Starbucks, and smelly "coffee cream".

"What the hell kind of number is this shit?" Silver said holding up his check.

"$700 per defense." The cashier stated.

"Hell no, $700 per defendant. Three defendants, $2100 dollars." Silver angrily demanded.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to defend all of them?" The cashier asked.

"So what? I want my money for my successful defense case." Silver said.

"Those three hyenas are going to jail, right?" The cashier smirked.

"So what does this shit have to do with me? They masturbated in a damn Starbucks!" Silver stated. The cashier just handed his $700 dollars to Silver, not wanting to hear anymore of his rants.

"Enjoy your money." The cashier said. Silver angrily grabbed his money and began to pack up his briefcase.

"You know what? You are going to miss me. This is the last time you'll see me working in this shithole." Silver angrily said leaving.

"You have yourself a nice day." The cashier said going to back to work. Silver walked out of the courthouse and to his beat-up Toyota Corolla. Silver was opening his Corolla when his IPhone 6s began to ring. Silver checked out the caller ID and gasped in excitement; it was a potential client that was interested in his services. Silver checked his area before finally answering the call.

"Law Offices of Silver the Hedgehog." Silver said in a British accent. "Yes Ms. Fox, Silver is interested in defending you. Unfortunately, his office is being remodel now so why don't we meet at Sally's diner. Excellent, Silver will meet you there goodbye." Silver said hanging up. The silver-furred hedgehog sighed in relief, entered his Corolla, and drove to the toll booth. Silver stopped his Corolla and handed the parking lot attendant his validation ticket.

"Here you go." Silver said handing his ticket. The parking lot attendant was a red charmeleon in black denim South Pole jeans, tan Timberland boots, and a grey attendant shirt. It was Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon and he just checked the validation stickers.

"Three dollars." Carson said.

"Uh no. I'm validated. Can't you tell by the stickers?" Silver said sarcastically.

"I see five stickers. You're one short." Carson stated.

"Look, I'm validated for the entire day. While you were out here getting damn stickers, I was inside saving people lives." Silver proudly said.

"Well isn't that swell. And thank you for restoring my faith in America's corrupted judicial system." Carson said in false happiness. "Now you either pay me the three dollars like a good little lawyer, or you go inside and get an additional sticker. Your choice." Carson said. Carson held out the validation ticket for the angry Silver to take back.

"Son of a bitch. Fine you win." Silver said. "Backing up, I have to get more stickers for this asshole." Silver said to the driver behind him. Carson just closed his window and did his crossword puzzle as Silver parked his Corolla.

"Employee of the month here folks!" Silver sarcastically said in frustration. "Oh don't worry officers, Carson's just being an asshole." Silver said to the local court officers. In East Los Angeles, Sonic and Shadow were riding in Sonic's Camaro beginning their police work. The two friends were driving along when Shadow saw two crackheads attacking a violet-blue hedgehog in an alley.

"Sonic stop the car!" Shadow demanded. Sonic listened and parked his Camaro on the curb. Sonic was about to ask why he pulled over, but didn't as Shadow exited the car and ran to the alley. Sonic followed him to the alley to see the crackheads were trying to rape the violet-blue hedgehog.

"LAPD!" Shadow shouted as he tackled one attacker.

"You're under arrest!" Sonic shouted tackling the other attacker. The two hedgehogs subdued the crackheads as LAPD officers came to the scene. The violet-blue hedgehog slowly got up as the police escorted the crackheads. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, black Converse sneakers, her black t-shirt was ripped from the sleeve, her hair was disheveled, and her white gloves had tears on them.

"My uncle is going to deal with you two crackheads." The violet-blue hedgehog said with a few tears coming down her face. She saw Sonic and Shadow walking over and felt a blush coming when she saw the black and red hedgehog.

"It's alright. You're safe." Shadow said in comfort.

"You don't have to worry about those crackheads." Sonic said reassuringly.

"Thank you. I'm Nebula." The violet-blue hedgehog said finally introducing herself.

"I'm Detective Shadow and this is my partner Detective Sonic." Shadow said.

"Thank you for saving me." Nebula said with pure relief.

"You're welcome. The officers want to ask you a few questions so they can deal with those bastards." Sonic said. Nebula shook her head and met with the officers to explain her story to them. Sonic and Shadow were leaving to return to duty when Shadow spotted a purple wallet on the ground. Shadow picked up and realized it was Nebula's wallet, she had just left with the officers.

"I guess I'll give this back to you later." Shadow said tucking the wallet into his coat.

"Come on Shadow. Let's go fight crime." Sonic said. The two partners went back to work.

 **Enjoy Folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter of Training Day. In the second chapter, we'll see Knuckles and Tails putting in their work, Silver meeting up with his client, and even Carson gets involved with the corrupt world of the law. I hope everyone is enjoying my new story and leave some reviews. Anyways, let us continue with Training Day folks!**

 **South Central Los Angeles**

In the gang-infested streets of South Central Los Angeles, Knuckles and Tails had just received a public disturbance call. The two partners arrived at the scene of the call and met the suspect, a young male lion. His name was Cyo the Lion and he a member of the South-Central Royals, a gang who were denim jeans, green Converse sneakers and green baseball jerseys. Knuckles and Tails entered Cyo's home to calm the lion down; however, things were not panning out a planned.

"The damn mailman wouldn't give me my damn mail." Cyo angrily yelled.

"Sir, you need to calm down now." Tails said trying to ease the tension.

"Man screw you cop! I'm not calming down for anything until I get my damn mail." Cyo angrily shouted at the two officers.

"Easy sir. You need to control your anger." Knuckles said joining in.

"Man screw you and the pussy you called a partner." Cyo insulted Tails. The young fox didn't take Cyo's insult kindly.

"What! Are you calling me out bitch?!" Tails answered back.

"What are you going to do about it cop?" Cyo said.

"Hey I was trying to be nice, but you called me out fool." Tails replied.

"Tails teach this asshole to respect authority." Knuckles said backing away.

"I'll tell you what cop, you kick my ass then I'll put those damn cuffs on myself." Cyo offered.

"I got all the time I need. Let's go." Tails said taking off his badge and jacket.

"I'm about to whip a cop's ass." Cyo said taking off his jersey. Once both men had their shirts off, Tails and Cyo got into their fighting stances. Knuckles pulled out his video camera and the fight began. Knuckles happily watched as Tails and Cyo fought hand to hand and the echidna let the future viewers know how cops handle business.

"This shit is freaking crazy!" Knuckles gleefully smiled at the camera. Cyo now had the advantage as Tails was on the floor now.

"Get your punk ass up fool!" Cyo said. Tails got up and shook himself off as Knuckles checked on his partner.

"Are you good partner?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm good Knuckles." Tails said returning to the fight. Tails and Cyo continued their fight until the young fox cornered the lion into the corner. Knuckles continued to record the fight as Tails was now delivering hard hits to Cyo's stomach. It was too much for Cyo as Tails knocked him down and won the fight.

"Yeah!" Tails happily shouted.

"That's how the police do it!" Knuckles said high-fiving his partner. Cyo breath heavily; he had to admit, Tails got guts to accept the fight. Tails pulled out his handcuffs and tossed them to defeated Cyo.

"A deal is a deal." Tails said breathing heavily.

"I accept my punishment." Cyo said in defeat. Knuckles looked at the pair before picking the handcuffs and handed them back to Tails.

"What are you doing?" Cyo asked surprised.

"We're not going to arrest you for assaulting an officer." Knuckles stated. Tails nodded in agreement before speaking up.

"Out of pride and respect, you're only being charged for disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace." Tails said putting his badge back on.

"Really?" Cyo asked surprised. He couldn't believe that he was only receiving minor criminal charges and not a federal charge.

"Hey, you didn't back down from the fight. We have to respect that." Knuckles said as he headed to the door. Cyo sighed in relief as Tails handed him two tickets for his minor charges.

"Stay out of trouble." Tails said as he left Cyo's house. Knuckles was waiting for his partner as he entered his Hummer H2.

"What a way to start off our day huh?" Knuckles joked.

"You're telling me. Let's get back to work." Tails said. Knuckles started the Hummer and the two officers went back on patrol. Meanwhile in West Los Angeles, Silver was just arriving to Sally's diner to meet with his potential client. He entered the diner and saw his client, Fiona the Fox, waiting for him in a booth.

"Hello Ms. Fox." Silver greeted Fiona.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Hedgehog." Fiona said shaking his hand.

"Oh please, call me Silver." Silver said. "Now let's talk about your case." Silver offered taking a seat across from Fiona.

"I believe we discussed that I don't want any jail time for my boyfriend." Fiona stated.

"I understand, but you need to know that your boyfriend is a high-ranking detective of the LAPD. I'm surprised that he's not on the front page of the LA Times." Silver said pulling out his briefcase.

"I still don't…" Fiona didn't finish as Silver spoke up again.

"You are also being charge for embezzlement and money laundering, meaning both you and your boyfriend could be facing serious jail time." Silver stated.

"I don't want either me or my boyfriend Scourge serving prison time." Fiona angrily demanded. Fiona is the girlfriend of Scourge the Hedgehog; Sonic and Shadow's superior. Supposedly, Scourge has been involved with some illegal dealings and Fiona is his accomplice. She hired Silver because she's desperate to keep herself and her boyfriend out of prison.

"Look I'll try my best to at least shorten your sentence, but there's nothing much I can do." Silver said looking over his case papers. Fiona was now getting mad at the fact that Silver wasn't helping at all with her current situation.

"There is no money because I haven't stolen any money from the city." Fiona desperately stated.

"What about the money laundering?" Silver asked kindly. The next response he received from Fiona threw him off completely.

"You better get us no jail time NOW!" Fiona shouted startling the entire diner. Silver sat in his seat with a remorseful expression; there was nothing he could do to save them. Fiona angrily looked at Silver before grabbing her coat and standing up.

"If you won't help us, I'll do it myself." Fiona said exiting the booth.

"How Ms. Fox? Your boyfriend will either be caught by his fellow officers or with a bullet through his skull." Silver stated.

"Just watch me." Fiona said as she exited the diner. Silver just shrugged his shoulders as a kind waitress came up to him.

"Rough day huh?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah. I'll take coffee, cream and sugar please." Silver said. The waitress wrote down his order and went to get his coffee. Outside the diner, Fiona angrily watched Silver through the window before entering her car.

"You won't help me Silver, you're going to pay asshole." Fiona said in hatred as she drove away. Back at the courthouse, Carson had just finished his shift for the day. Carson was about to go home when he heard his IPhone ringing in his pocket. Carson checked the caller ID and smiled at the number; it was his best friend and business partner Hugo.

"Hello?" Carson answered his phone.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Hugo asked.

"No, just got off work. What's up?" Carson asked exiting the booth.

"I have a bodyguard job for us. It's a great offer; $5000 each." Hugo said on the other line. Carson heard the job offer as he walked over to his black 2012 Ford Mustang GT Cobra.

"Really?" Carson said entering his Mustang.

"That's right. Our client wants us to meet her at the old parking garage just off Venice Beach. So, what do you say?" Hugo asked his best friend. Carson took off his work shirt and had on his red Nike shirt and black Levi denim jacket.

"I'll meet you there." Carson answered as he started his Mustang.

"I knew you couldn't resist the offer. I'll see you there." Hugo said ending their conversation. Carson smiled as he drove out of the courthouse and towards his destination. Carson made it to the parking garage to see a teal and purple hornet in black South Pole denim shorts, a classic Charlotte Hornets jersey with a black t-shirt underneath, white gloves, and teal and purple basketball shoes.

"Look at what the janitor swept in." Hugo said. Carson just smiled as he parked his Mustang, exited it, and stood next to his best friend as they waited for the client. Carson looked down at Hugo's feet to see a small brown bag in front of him.

"What the hell did you bring Hugo?" Carson asked.

"Pimento." Hugo answered. Carson just chuckled; Hugo can never stay away from his favorite cheese.

"You sure do love your cheese." Carson chuckled.

"Yeah. What did you bring Carson?" Hugo asked with his arms folded. Carson opened his jacket to show Hugo what he brought; his Model 870 Tactical shotgun and multiple rounds of ammunition. Hugo just shrugged his shoulders before returning to staring out at the empty garage.

"It's a waste of power if you ask me." Hugo said.

"Let's just say it's for insurance." Carson said. The charmeleon and hornet waited in their spots until they say a minivan arriving in the garage. A purple cat in a royal purple dress, white skinny jeans, and hot pink heels coming out of the van. It was no other than Blaze the Cat and she was entering a new business in her life.

"Hi. You two must be Carson and Hugo." Blaze asked.

"That's us." Hugo said as he and Carson shook her hand.

"Okay now that we have introduced ourselves, let's get down to business." Blaze stated.

"So what do you want us to do?" Carson asked.

"This is going to be some intense shit but I'll be delivering prescription drugs to a dealer and I need bodyguards." Blaze began to speak. "Are you two prepared?" Blaze asked a little worried.

"You have nothing to worry about Blaze." Carson said reassuringly.

"Now let's get this shit over. Let's go." Hugo said grabbing his food and entering the van.

"Wait, are you not going to show me your resumes?" Blaze asked. Carson followed his best friend and entered the passenger seat.

"Don't worry. We'll handle this shit. Let's go." Carson said. Blaze just shrugged her shoulders as she entered the driver's seat.

"Now that we are doing this job, we want to be paid $10,000. Is that clear?" Carson stated.

"Whatever makes you two happy?!" Blaze said driving off. Meanwhile in Watts, Sonic and Shadow were arriving with a search warrant to a house. Watts is a dangerous neighborhood because it's home to the Watts Dope Boys; a very lethal Los Angeles street gang. Sonic parked his Camaro on the curb and exited the car with Shadow following him.

"I hate Watts. These Dope Boys are dangerous." Sonic said hiding his gun in his jacket.

"I'm just glad we have a search warrant for this house. Let's get this shit done fast." Shadow said. The two hedgehogs approached the home and knocked on the door.

"LAPD. Open the door." Shadow said. The door opened to reveal pink cobra on the other side and a purple chameleon. It was Espio the Chameleon and his girlfriend Hex the Cobra.

"Can we help your nice officers?" Espio asked.

"Yes we have a search warrant to search your house." Shadow stated. Espio and Hex were shocked and confused about the news; they had nothing to hide at all.

"We have nothing to hide officers." Hex said worriedly.

"We understand ma'am. We're just following our superior's orders that's all." Sonic said. Espio and Hex looked at each other with worried expressions before turning back to the officers.

"Okay officers, please come in." Hex said allowing them to enter their home.

"Thank you very much." Sonic said entering.

"This is a beautiful home you have here." Shadow complimented. Espio and Hex sat down on their couch as Sonic stayed with them in the living room. Shadow went to go search the house; they came to this home because Scourge order them to do on their list.

"Are we in trouble officer?" Hex asked.

"No ma'am. Our superior order us to search home. Hopefully you and your boyfriend have nothing to worry about." Sonic said. He waited until Shadow came back to the living room with a black duffle bag in his hand. Espio and Hex stood up once they the bag but Sonic kept them at bay.

"What did you find Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Scourge said that he wants a black bag from the home of Espio the Chameleon." Shadow replied.

"I guess that means we're done searching here." Sonic said.

"I guess so. Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be leaving now." Shadow said. The two hedgehogs were about to exit the home when Hex spoke up.

"Wait officer, can my Espio see the search warrant please?" Hex asked. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other before answering the pink cobra.

"Um…sure. Here you go." Shadow said handing the search warrant to Espio. Espio accepted it as Sonic and Shadow left their home. It was at that moment Espio realized that the search warrant was a fake.

 _Got you now bitch._

 _Scourge the Hedgehog_

Espio was now pissed off as he handed the warrant to Hex, who became angry as well. The couple ran out their home as Sonic and Shadow were about to enter the Camaro.

"You assholes ripped me off! You stole my money!" Espio shouted in anger. Sonic and Shadow were confused; what was Espio talking about stolen money.

"What?" Sonic asked confused. Hex was now pissed off as she yelled to the Dope Boys hanging at the corner.

"What are you punks standing there? They stole our money!" Hex shouted. Sonic and Shadow turned around to see the Dope Boys pulling out their pistols.

"Oh shit!" Sonic said. Espio and Hex ducked to stay away from the Dope Boys bullets.

"Start the car Sonic!" Shadow ordered. Sonic started his Camaro as Shadow pulled out his pistols and fired at the Dope Boys. A shootout happened between Shadow and the Dope Boys as Sonic's back window was broken. No one was killed, which gave Shadow enough time to enter the car.

"Go now!" Shadow shouted. Sonic drove away fast as the Dope Boys fired at them. Espio pulled out his own pistol to fire at the two officers, but the pair escaped unharmed.

"Son of a bitch! Scourge set me up! That sneaky, corrupt bastard!" Espio said in anger.

"Those two don't even know what they are now involved in." Hex said. The couple stomped in anger before heading back into their home. Sonic and Shadow looked back to see that the gang was no longer chasing them.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sonic said keeping his eyes on the word.

"I don't know." Shadow said. He looked at the black duffle bag in the back seat and pulled it up front. Shadow opened the bag to see a total of $1.5 million dollars inside. Sonic looked inside to see the money as well and gasped in shock as he continued to drive his Camaro.

"Holy shit! We did steal Espio's money!" Shadow said in shock.

"Why the hell would Scourge want us to steal money?!" Sonic asked.

"I don't why he would want us to steal but we need to return back to the office now." Shadow said.

"You're damn we're going to talk to him." Sonic said. He looked back to his now shattered back window. Meanwhile at his office, Scourge felt an evil smirk coming to his face. He knew Sonic and Shadow had finished one job and that he needed them to finish the other jobs soon.

"Soon I'll be out of here." Scourge said. Whatever Scourge is up too, he now as the right people for his plan. The question is what is Scourge's plan.

 **Chapter Three's Next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks and welcome to the next chapter of Training Day. The third chapter will have Sonic and Shadow dealing with the aftermath of the attack. Elsewhere, Blaze meets with her dealer with Carson and Hugo serving as her security guards. I'm liking how my crime drama is going and you'll be in for more surprises. Let us continue with the story everyone!**

 **West Hollywood, California**

In a abandon warehouse just outside of West Hollywood, Blaze was waiting for her drug dealer to arrive. Carson and Hugo were standing in the middle of the abandon lot with no worries at all. Blaze was a little nervous; this was her first time dealing drugs and she didn't want any screw-ups. She couldn't hold her nervousness any longer and spoke up to her two bodyguards.

"They're very late." Blaze said pacing back and forth.

"You have nothing to worry about okay." Carson said reassuringly.

"Just keep calm and relax." Hugo stated picking his teeth. Blaze let out a sigh, but she was still very nervous about the current situation.

"So how does this plan out anyway?" Blaze asked Carson and Hugo.

"It's simple really. Your dealer hands over the money and you count it. Once you count the full amount, then you hand over the drugs." Carson explained.

"See? No problem at all." Hugo said. Blaze just nodded in agreement as a black van slowly arrived to the lot. The van came to a stop as two grey wolves in dark clothing came out, scaring Blaze.

"Oh shit! I knew we needed more guys." Blaze said nervously.

"Just relax." Hugo replied. Just then, the driver door opened and out came a brown chipmunk in a blue vest and matching boots. She was Sally Acorn, a princess from a city called Knothole who came for important business dealings. Blaze, Carson, and Hugo approached Sally and her guards; ready to make their deal.

"Are you Blaze the Cat?" Sally asked Blaze.

"Yes I am." Blaze answered still nervous.

"Do you have the drugs?" Sally asked Blaze once again. Blaze looked back at Carson and Hugo before turning back to Sally.

"Do you have the money?" Blaze asked. Sally snapped her fingers as the grey wolf on her left came up to her with a file folder. She grabbed the folder and handed it to Blaze, who took the money back to her van to count the money. Carson and Hugo stood in their spots as they waited for Blaze to finish counting her money.

"Is it the full amount?" Carson asked.

"We're short $100 dollars." Blaze answered back.

"Agreed amount or no deal." Hugo stated to Sally.

"Are you serious? Are you saying that I intentionally shorten her amount?" Sally asked with an annoyed expression.

"No, but mistakes do happen." Hugo said with Carson chuckling. Blaze quietly watch her two bodyguards handle the situation calmly.

"Are you really going to ruin a deal over $100 dollars?" Sally asked with her hand on her hips.

"Are you?" Carson asked folding his arms across his chest. Sally gave the two best friends a glare before smirking and pulling money out of her pocket. She pulled out the missing $100-dollar bill and gave it to Blaze, who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks." Blaze said graciously.

"See you next time." Sally said. Just like that, Sally and her guards went back to their van and drove away. Blaze was surprised that everything went nice and smoothly as she walked back to her van. Carson and Hugo chuckled once they saw Sally leaving the scene.

"She's nice." Carson said.

"Yeah." Hugo said walking back to the van. Blaze just sat in her seat as Carson and Hugo entered the van to see her in a trance.

"You can pay us." Carson said getting Blaze out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Blaze said. She opened her folder and pulled out Carson and Hugo's money. Carson and Hugo accepted their payment and tucked them into their jackets.

"How much did you make off the drugs?" Hugo asked Blaze.

"$270,000, well $250,000 since I just paid you two." Blaze answered. There was one question on Blaze's mind that she needed to ask and she was going to ask it right now.

"How the hell did you two know?" Blaze asked the pair.

"What?" Carson said.

"How did you know that you didn't need to use your gun?" Blaze asked.

"Since you already paid me and Hugo, I'll tell you." Carson began to his sentence. "You're getting a bargain Blaze, that lady you just met is named Sally Acorn. She runs a legitimate business with someone named Fiona the Fox. Sally hates working for Fiona because she's greedy and corrupt. This deal she made with you she is doing outside of Fiona's business. She doesn't want her to know, so it was in her best interests that things go smoothly." Carson finished explaining.

"Wow!" Blaze said amazed. She never knew about the individual side of the illegal world.

"The lesson is that if you're going to be a top-ranking criminal, do your homework." Hugo stated.

"Wait! I don't want to be a bad guy." Blaze said scared.

"No, you're not a bad guy. You are a criminal." Hugo reiterated.

"What's the difference?" Blaze asked confused. She didn't understand the difference between a bad guy and criminal, until Carson explained it.

"In life, there are good criminals and bad guys. Corrupt judges, honorable thieves. Vindictive priests and remorseful killers. You can be on one side of the law or the other, but if you make a deal with anyone then you keep your word. You can go home today and never do this again, but you took something that wasn't yours and you sold it to make money." Carson explained to Blaze.

"You're now a criminal. Good or bad, in the end it's your choice." Hugo finished for Carson. Blaze just sat in her seat after hearing the truth from Carson. There was no denying it, Blaze took drugs and sold them to help pay for her mom's house payment. She was a good person with a great heart who wants to help her family. Blaze looked over at her two bodyguards and spoke up to them.

"I can get more pills to help my mom." Blaze said.

"And I guarantee that Sally will keep buying." Carson said.

"Why don't you take us home? You can sleep on it before you decide." Hugo said resting in his seat. Blaze and Carson put on their seatbelts and drove away from the abandon warehouse. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tails were at a local diner on their lunch break. The two partners were at the booth looking over the menu as their waitress came up. She was a seductive white bat in white heel boots, black skinny jeans, and wore her waitress shirt.

"What can I get for you two officers?" The waitress asked. Knuckles looked up and was awestruck by the bat's beauty. He never seen a more beautiful lady before in his entire life. The waitress was also awestruck by Knuckles' purple eyes and blushed heavily at the staring echidna.

"Hi. What's your name?" Knuckles asked.

"My name is Rouge the Bat." Rouge said finally introducing herself.

"Well Rouge, I'm Detective Knuckles." Knuckles said with a wink. Rouge blush at the flirting echidna while Tails chuckled at them. Just then, another waitress cam as well and stopped right in front of Tails. She was a cream-colored rabbit in a red dress with her work shirt, white gloves, and a pair of red and yellow shoes.

"Hello I'm Cream. Can I take your order?" Cream said introducing herself. She looked up to see Tails' blue eyes staring at her, losing herself in those eyes. She has never seen a cuter, handsome boy than the one sitting in front of her. Tails could see Cream staring at him dreamily and felt a shy blush coming to his face.

"Um…I'm Detective Tails. Um…Can my partner and I have the specials please?" Tails said feeling his blush rising.

"Um…Yes sir." Cream blushed as well writing down their orders.

"We'll be right back with your orders." Rouge said. Rouge and Cream went to complete the orders while Knuckles and Tails looked at each other.

"Man Rouge is one sexy bitch." Knuckles happily said.

"Cream is really cute too." Tails complimented too. In the diner's kitchen, Cream and Rouge giggled together once they met the two officers.

"Oh my god, Tails is really cute." Cream said dreamily.

"I love to have Knuckles to do a cavity search on me." Rouge said looking back at the officers. After calming themselves down, Rouge and Cream back with Knuckles and Tails orders. Tails had ordered chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Oh thank you Cream." Tails said rubbing his hands in hunger.

"This looks delicious." Knuckles said grabbing his knife and fork.

"Anything for fellow LAPD officers." Rouge said.

"Enjoy your meal." Cream said going to take more orders. Rouge also left the officers to enjoy their meal and went back to work. Knuckles and Tails enjoyed their lunch while stealing glances at Rouge and Cream respectively. The girls even caught the boys staring at them and stole a few glances as well. After a couple of minutes, Knuckles and Tails had finished their meal and were preparing to go back to work.

"Come one Tails, let's get back to work." Knuckles said standing up.

"Alright." Tails said following his partner. Knuckles and Tails came up to see Rouge and Cream at the register.

"Did you enjoy the meals?" Cream asked kindly.

"Yes we did. It was very delicious." Knuckles said pulling out his wallet. He paid the bill while Tails pulled out his wallet and gave Rouge and Cream huge tips.

"Here you go ladies." Tails said. Rouge and Cream were shocked to see that both had tipped them $20 dollars each.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." Cream happily accepting her tip.

"This really means a lot." Rouge said accepting her tip as well.

"Hey you two work hard all day. You deserve it." Knuckles stated. Rouge looked at Knuckles before taking out her pen and writing something on a piece of paper. Cream was also doing the same as both girls handed their papers to Knuckles and Tails respectively. The two officers opened their papers to see they had written their phone numbers down.

"Call me Tails." Cream said blushing.

"Will do." Tails said giving Cream a wink.

"I'll definitely call you Rouge." Knuckles spoke as kissed Rouge's hand. Just like that, both Knuckles and Tails exited the diner to leave Rouge and Cream to their work. At the police department, Scourge was resting with his feet on the table. He was doing nothing in his seat when he heard loud knocking on his door.

"It's open dumbass." Scourge said loudly. The door opened to reveal Sonic and Shadow on the other side, each very angry.

"So how has your day been boys?" Scourge said nonchalantly. Sonic and Shadow walked up to Scourge's desk and dumped the black duffle bag with Espio's money.

"Do you mind explaining to us what the hell we just went through?" Sonic asked angrily.

"You two did a job, but shit happens. You didn't know that?" Scourge answered.

"But what the hell was the point of having us go to Espio's house and steal $1.5 million dollars in cash." Shadow asked.

"Espio was a drug dealer. All you had to do was confiscate his money and bring it to me, which you did perfectly." Scourge said grabbing the duffle bag.

"Look these orders you want us to do, we don't want to do anymore." Sonic said. Scourge didn't take his words kindly and stood up from behind his desk.

"What the hell did you say rookie?" Scourge said with venom.

"Look Scourge, whatever you have us doing nearly got us killed today." Shadow said trying to ease the tension. Scourge got up from his desk and walked up to the two hedgehogs with a cold glare. Sonic and Shadow felt a little unsettled and frighten from the cold-glared Scourge in front of them.

"If you want to become high-ranking narcotics officers, then you will do as I say. If not, then go back to working traffic stops." Scourge deadly whispered at his lowers. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with worried expressions before sighing in defeat and turned back to their superior.

"As you wish boss." Sonic sarcastically answered. Scourge didn't like Sonic's sarcasm and pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his head.

"What was that rookie?" Scourge threatened. Sonic felt his heart rate increase by the threatening Scourge before Shadow slowly put the pistol down.

"Alright Scourge, we'll do it." Shadow said. Scourge smirked at the scared Sonic before putting his pistol down.

"Watch yourself rookie. You don't want to get on my bad side." Scourge stated. Sonic now gave Scourge a cold glare before being escorted out of the office by Shadow. Sonic and Shadow were now outside the station and walking back to Sonic's Camaro.

"What the hell is that asshole's problem?" Sonic said.

"I don't know man, but whatever he has us doing I don't like it." Shadow replied entering the passenger's side.

"This is bullshit. But if we want to be high-ranking narcotics officers, then we'll have to do is damn work." Sonic said as he entered the Camaro.

"I guess." Shadow said.

"So where do we have to go next?" Sonic asked starting his Camaro.

"Baldwin Village." Shadow answered.

"What?! We have to go to the Jingle!" Sonic said in shock.

"That's what Scourge wants us to go next." Shadow stated.

"We're going to cause tension in the Jungle." Sonic said driving out of the parking lot. Back at his office, Scourge watched the pair leave the department before receiving a call on his phone.

"Hello?" Scourge answered his phone.

"Babe it's me." The voice said. It was his girlfriend Fiona the Fox.

"What is it Fiona?" Scourge asked.

"They want to meet with you." Fiona said. Scourge slammed his fist on his desk before taking a breath and answering.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Scourge said hanging up his phone. He grabbed his car keys and left to his meeting.

 **To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with the next chapter of the crime drama Training Day. In this chapter, Sonic and Shadow enter Baldwin Village; or as the city calls it the Jungle. At the same time, we'll see Knuckles and the rest of the gang doing their own thing. We will also see Scourge and Fiona meeting with a mysterious trio. That's enough of a summary, let us continue with the story.**

 **Baldwin Village: The Jungle**

Sonic and Shadow were driving into the Los Angeles neighborhood Baldwin Village, nicknamed the Jungle. It's called the Jungle because it's home to the most ruthless and dangerous street gang in all of Los Angeles, the Baldwin Village Kings. Sonic and Shadow slowly drove down the cul-de-sac as the Kings gave them cold stares. Sonic parked his Camaro right at the cul-de-sac and got out of his car with Shadow following him.

"Watch your six. The Kings are unpredictable." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"Roger that." Shadow replied in a low voice. The two partners walked up to a black raven with purple streaks, black cargo pants, purple and black Nike sneakers, and a Sacramento Kings jersey. The raven was joined by two more ravens sitting on the hoods of their El Caminos. Shadow could sense the trio was armed as Sonic spoke to them.

"I'm Detective Sonic and this is my partner Detective Shadow." Sonic said introducing themselves.

"My name is Big Rick." Big Rick said. "This is Mikey and Little Johnny." Big Rick introduced his gang members.

"What are a pair of assholes doing in the Jungle?" Mikey asked with venom in his voice.

"We just want to talk with someone in these apartments." Shadow stated.

"If it helps our credentials, Scourge the Hedgehog sent us here." Sonic added. Big Rick looked at Mikey and Little Johnny for approval and turned back to the two hedgehogs.

"Alright. You can pass." Big Rick said letting them through.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he and Shadow walked to the apartments. Big Rick watched the two officers entered the apartments before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Scourge sent his pansies to do his job." Little Johnny said.

"Man, I'm sick of Scourge's shit. I hope that asshole gets what he deserves." Big Rick answered his gang member. Sonic and Shadow walked past other members of the Kings and walked up the stairs. They arrived to an apartment and politely knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door opened to reveal Amy Rose dressed in her traditional red dress and matching boots. When Amy saw Sonic at her front door, she felt her heart beating rapidly at the handsome hedgehog.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Sonic and this is Shadow." Sonic said.

"Is there a problem officers?" Amy asked worriedly. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Nebula entered the room to see her savior Shadow at the door.

"Oh my god. Shadow, you're here." Nebula said quickly running up and hugging Shadow.

"Hey Nebula. It's good to see you're still smiling." Shadow said. Amy giggled as she allowed the two officers enter her home. After hugging Shadow, Nebula sat down with Amy on one couch while Sonic and Shadow sat on the other couch.

"What I can we help you officers with today?" Amy asked kindly.

"Actually we're here because Scourge sent us to pick something up from you." Sonic stated. As soon as he said those words, Nebula and Amy looked down in sadness and despair. Sonic and Shadow were confused by the girl's current state until Amy spoke up to them.

"Why does Scourge have to threaten our family?" Amy asked in sadness.

"Family? So, you two are sisters?" Shadow asked.

"Amy is my adoptive sister. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was only five-years-old." Nebula spoke for her adoptive sister.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said with guilt.

"I was adoptive by Nebula and her family. They have been my family ever since and they make sure that we're safe." Amy said. Sonic looked at Amy with remorse and placed his hand over her own. Amy looked up and stared into his emerald eyes with Sonic staring into her jade eyes. Nebula rested her head on Shadow's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"What the hell does Scourge have to do with your family?" Sonic asked. Amy looked up with a few tears in her eyes before speaking up.

"He got involved in some shady dealings with someone from Nebula's side of the family. I think it was with someone from her mother's side." Amy said.

"He threaten to imprison whoever it is, but now he wants Scourge dead." Nebula said looking up at Shadow. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other in deep thought; they had no idea that Scourge is involved in illegal activities. Sonic looked back at Amy and tighten his hold on Amy's hand in determination.

"I don't know what Scourge is doing in shady deals, but I promise to stop Scourge from threatening your family." Sonic said in determination. Amy and Nebula looked up to see the two partners and the determination in their eyes.

"Thank you." Amy said graciously.

"This really means a lot that you two are going to stop Scourge." Nebula said as well.

"You have nothing to worry about girls." Shadow said. "We'll be leaving now." Shadow said standing up. Amy saw Sonic standing up as well and walking to the front door with Shadow. She didn't want the blue hedgehog to leave so soon without giving him a gift for his kindness and good heart. Nebula was feeling the same as well and wanted to give a gift to Shadow too.

"Wait!" Amy shouted. Sonic and Shadow stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't go!" Nebula said loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Why did you shout?" Shadow asked as well. Amy and Nebula walked up to the two hedgehogs with blushes on their faces.

"We want to give you two something." Amy said in shyness. Sonic stood in his spot as Amy gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, causing Sonic to blush heavily. Shadow smirked at his partner until Nebula kissed his cheek and made him blush heavily as well. Sonic placed his hand on his cheek as Amy placed something in his other hand; it was a picture of Amy herself.

"Thank you." Amy thanked again. Sonic smiled at Amy as he placed her picture in his wallet and back in his pocket. Nebula, meanwhile, wrote down her number and gave it to Shadow. Shadow looked at Nebula with a small smile; he was going to call Nebula.

"Call me." Nebula said.

"I will." Shadow replied. Sonic and Shadow waved goodbye to the sisters and exited out of their apartment. Amy and Nebula dreamily sighed after watching the two partners leave and closed their door. Inside Sonic's Camaro, Shadow placed Nebula's number in his pocket as Sonic drove away. Shadow rested in his seat as Sonic drove until he quickly sat up in shock, completely remembering something he found earlier.

"Shit!" Shadow said in shocked.

"What?" Sonic asked. Shadow checked his trench coat and pulled out Nebula's wallet, he had forgotten all about it.

"I forgot to give Nebula back her wallet." Shadow stated looking back at Baldwin Village.

"Don't worry Shadow. After we deal with Scourge, we'll give Nebula her wallet. Is that okay with you?" Sonic asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Alright. Let's deal with Scourge and his bullshit." Shadow said putting the wallet back in his coat. Meanwhile, Silver was driving around in his Toyota Corolla after his failed meeting with Fiona earlier today. Right now, all Silver wanted to do was go home, make himself a nice cup of Jack Daniels, and forgot about his crazy day. Silver was so distracted that he didn't see Blaze crossing the street until the last minute. He immediately hit the brakes just in time to avoid hitting Blaze.

"Oh shit!" Silver said in relief. Blaze also let out a huge sigh of relief after Silver just missed her. Silver got out of his car to apologize until he saw Blaze and became amazed by her beauty. Blaze looked towards Silver and looked at the silver-furred hedgehog dreamily. The two just stared at each other dreamily until Silver got out his trance and remembered why he got out of his car.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted in my own little world." Silver apologized. Silver's apology got Blaze out of her trance and answered back to him.

"It's okay. No one was hurt or killed." Blaze answered.

"I'm Silver." Silver introduced himself.

"My name is Blaze." Blaze replied. Just then, a patrol cruiser slowly came to a stop and revealed Knuckles and Tails exiting.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Knuckles asked amused.

"Nothing officer. I was distracted before I stopped my car." Silver answered.

"Where you injured ma'am?" Tails asked Blaze.

"No officer. I'm fine." Blaze answered Tails. Knuckles and Tails could see that the pair were telling the truth and decided not to report the little incident.

"Well looks like there's nothing to report here." Knuckles stated.

"You two have a nice…" Tails didn't finish as three black Dodge Durango SUVs quickly arrived to the scene. Blaze was scared by the sudden appearance of the SUVs and held Silver's arm tightly. Knuckles and Tails slowly pulled out their pistols to defend the pair and themselves. One of Durango's doors opened and out came Fiona the Fox and her crew of hawks, led by her lieutenant Jet the Hawk.

"Well, well. If it isn't the lawyer who didn't accept my court case Silver." Fiona began speaking. "And he brought a cute little purple cat." Fiona said menacingly. Silver hugged Blaze tightly, making the purple's cat heart beat rapidly and made her blush heavily.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles said aiming his pistol.

"My name is Fiona the Fox." Fiona said.

"And I'm her lieutenant Jet." Jet introduced himself.

"What do you want with Silver?" Tails said also aiming his pistol at Fiona.

"Oh. So, you're the two officers that a pair of ladies talked about." Jet said with venom in her voice. Knuckles and Tails were shocked by Fiona's words before once again holding their pistols up at Fiona and Jet.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Tails demanded.

"Oh don't worry officers. We'll introduced them to you." Jet said. Just then, Knuckles felt a heavy blow and fell to the ground. Tails saw his echidna friend on the ground until he felt a heavy blow knocking him out too. Jet's goons had knocked out the two officers and dragged them to the trunk of one of the Dodge Durango SUVs. Silver and Blaze were shocked by the recent events as Jet came up with Fiona held his shotgun at them.

"Put your hands up now." Jet ordered. Silver was going to listen and punched the green hawk. Soon, Silver was fighting off Jet's goons as Blaze tried to run away. That didn't last long as Fiona captured and smacked Blaze to the ground while Jet's goons overpowered Silver. Jet delivered a punch to Silver's gut, subduing him and put him in the back seat with Blaze.

"I never like lawyers and cops. They're always corrupted." Fiona said.

"Well those two cops in the trunk are honest and truthful." Jet pointed out. "Why the hell do we even need those two officers anyway?" Jet asked.

"They are Scourge's leverage." Fiona stated. "He needs to send a message to them and he needs his other two lowers to pull off a job." Fiona finished. She and Jet walked to their Durango and opened the trunk, revealing the embezzled and launder money she pulled with Scourge. She handed a portion of it to Jet for completing his end of the bargain.

"Enjoy!" Fiona said with an evil smile. Jet grinned evilly as well and put his money into his pocket, feeling proud of his job. He showed no remorse or mercy at all to the four people he captured; showing remorse and mercy is a sign of weakness.

"So what are we going to do with the purple cat?" Jet asked entering the Durango.

"You mean Blaze?" Fiona replied.

"Yeah." Jet said. Fiona looked back at the unconscious Silver and Blaze in the back seat before turning around and giving Jet an evil smile.

"The same thing we plan to do with those other two ladies, kill them." Fiona said.

"An excellent plan." Jet responded. Just like, that Fiona and Jet left the scene while two of Jet's goons destroyed Silver's Corolla. They made sure there were no witnesses around and that not one single sign of evidence was left behind. All of Jet's goons left the scene and followed their boss to finish their job. Meanwhile in an abandon casino, Scourge was arriving to meet with the Big Three.

"I'm here." Scourge said taking a seat. In the shadows, three hooded figures came out and stood in front of Scourge. All three took off their hoods and reveal themselves as three eagles named General, Private, and Colonel. The trio are high-ranking former police officers who have ties to both LAPD. They monitored the illegal activities of the Emerald Family, a mafia family who ruled the underground world of Los Angeles.

"We know that you are in deep shit." General said.

"I have everything under control." Scourge replied.

"So you have the $10 million dollars?" Colonel asked.

"No I don't…" Scourge didn't get to finish as Private spoke next.

"You need to have the $10 million to give to the Don for killing his nephew in Las Vegas." Private stated to Scourge. Before Sonic joined the force, Scourge was at the Four Dragons Casino and got into an altercation in which he shot and killed a dark blue hedgehog. He showed no remorse as the dark blue hedgehog begged for his life. It wasn't until Scourge left that he realized that he killed the nephew of Don Nico of the Emerald family.

"We suggest that you and your girlfriend Scourge leave town now." General offered.

"You have nothing to worry about. We'll have the money." Scourge responded.

"The Emerald Family are dangerous and will not wait any longer." Colonel stated.

"How are you going to get the money?" Private asked.

"I already have $1.5 million and Fiona has the remaining $3.5 million as we speak." Scourge began to speak. "I'll have my two lower-ranked officers pull one last job to get the last $5 million that I need." Scourge finished standing up. Scourge was walking away from the Big Three until General spoke one last time.

"Having honest officers to do your shady deals is unethical." General said.

"Not when I'm the boss." Scourge said with an evil smirk. The Big Three watch Scourge leave, possibly for the last time.

 **What Will Happen Next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter of Training Day. This chapter picks up where we left in the previous chapter and Sally meets up with Fiona and Jet. She learns what they plan to do with the hostages and makes a desperate phone call. At the same time, Scourge has Sonic and Shadow do something very unethical that scars them for the rest of their life. That's enough of a summary, so let's get to the very dramatic story!**

 **West Hollywood, California: Late Afternoon**

It is late in the afternoon in Los Angeles and the city remains very active. At a mansion in West Hollywood, Fiona and Jet were arriving with their hostages. The three SUVs parked in the back of the garage were no witnesses will find them. Fiona and Jet watched as Jet's goons dragged Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Blaze inside of the home. Just then, a black van had just arrived to the home and Sally Acorn came out with her two grey wolf security guards.

"Hello Sally." Fiona greeted.

"Why the hell did you bring me to your home Fiona?" Sally asked. She didn't understand why Fiona called her here but she had a feeling that it can't be good.

"Let's go inside and talk." Fiona replied. She and Jet walked inside the mansion as Sally and her guards stood on the sidewalk in deep thought. Seeing no other option, Sally walked inside the mansion and followed Fiona and Jet. The trio walked down to the basement of the huge mansion and the next scene Sally saw shocked her to the core. In the basement were the taped-up duo of Cream and Rouge.

"Who are you?" Cream asked in fear. Her dress was torn on the sleeves and chest and she had tear stains on her face.

"What do you want with us?" Rouge asked. She was beside the scared Cream and desperately tried to break free from her restraints. Sally was shocked to see the two young ladies taped-up and more shocked when she saw Jet's goons dragging the unconscious Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Blaze and placed them next to Cream and Rouge.

"Knuckles?!" Rouge said in shock.

"Tails?!" Cream cried. The four were also taped-up as Jet punched Knuckles, Tails, and Silver awake. Fiona went over and slapped Blaze, waking up the purple cat and leaving her with a bloody lip. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver woke up from the punches and looked over to see the three young ladies taped-up as well.

"Cream, Rouge?!" Knuckles said.

"What the hell happened?" Tails asked to his scared crush.

"We don't know." Cream began to speak. "We had just finished work for the day and left the diner." Cream said before Rouge took over.

"As we walked home, we got jumped by those assholes." Rouge said. "They tied us up and dragged us into Fiona's car. We've been here ever since." Rouge finished. She received a slap from Fiona, angering Knuckles so much that he stood up and attacked Fiona.

"You bitch!" Knuckles shouted. Jet punched Knuckles down to his knees and placed them next to Rouge. Fiona then turned her attention to Silver, who was breathing heavily and next to the scared Blaze. Blaze looked up to see the shocked Sally in front of her; what was she doing here anyway.

"Well, well. Do you still want to defend my case?" Fiona asked venomously.

"Fiona this is freaking crazy! You can't hold officers and innocent bystanders' hostage." Silver responded. "You just dug yourself into even more shit!" Silver stated.

"I don't give a damn anymore! I'm going to kill you personally." Fiona said. Jet went to the wall of the basement and brought a toolbox back with him. The green hawk dropped the toolbox on the floor and pulled out pruning shears.

"Let's see how you can write with no fingers." Jet said. He went behind Silver and held the shears right at his right pinkie. Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Rouge watched the entire scene unfold in front of their eyes.

"Please leave Silver alone!" Blaze desperately shouted.

"Stop it right now in the name of the law!" Tails said.

"You heard my partner!" Knuckles angrily stated. Fiona just laughed at them before nodding to Jet to continue. Jet was about to cut off Silver's pinkie until Sally finally got out of her shock and stopped the green hawk.

"Fiona stop! Stop Jet!" Sally said.

"Why should I stop?" Jet angrily asked.

"Killing a lawyer and two officers is bad for you, Fiona and her boyfriend." Sally stated.

"This doesn't concern you. I need to do this to save my boyfriend's life." Fiona replied. She nodded at Jet to continue until Sally finally broke her secret business deal.

"Blaze is my supplier." Sally said. This caused Fiona to stop Jet once again and turn back with an angry expression.

"You have been making deals behind my back?" Fiona said. Jet and his goons surround Sally and her security guards, trapping them.

"Well, this got very interesting." Jet said.

"Care to explain yourself Sally?" Fiona said with her hands on her hips. Sally felt fear flowing through her veins, but she shook it off and stood her ground.

"I'm tired of your corruption. Scourge cannot escape his death sentence…" Sally didn't finish as Fiona slapped him. Knuckles and Tails were shocked to learn the truth about Scourge being Fiona's boyfriend and his corruption. Sally placed her hand on her face and gave Fiona a death glare.

"Get the hell out of here! You're fired!" Fiona shouted. Sally gave Fiona one more death glare before leaving the mansion with her guards. Once Sally was gone, Fiona and Jet looked back at their victims before finally deciding what to do next.

"We'll deal with you when Scourge arrives." Fiona stated leaving the basement.

"Enjoy your stay bitches." Jet said following Fiona. Blaze rested her head on Silver's shoulder; very relieved the silver-furred hedgehog was safe. Knuckles and Rouge rested their heads against each other while Tails rubbed his against Cream's crying face.

"I'm sorry you're here with us." Knuckles said.

"This shit should have never happened." Tails said in comfort.

"Please stay with us." Cream begged with tears in her eyes.

"We will." Tails said for himself and Knuckles.

"Thank you." Rouge said resting her head against Knuckles.

"You're welcome." Knuckles responded. Silver and Blaze rubbed their heads together, feeling their love for each other grow in their time of need.

"So what do we do now?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Silver honestly answered. Meanwhile outside, Sally had just entered her van still angry about the situation. She need to help the victims and knew the two heroes perfect to help. The only problem is if they can listen to her and their services will be very expensive. She pulled out her IPhone and dialed the two heroes; Carson and Hugo.

"Hey this Sally. I have an offer you can't refuse." Sally said in her phone.

"Sally? Why the hell are you calling us?" Carson asked confused.

"Yeah. What's up?" Hugo added to the conversation.

"I have a job for you two and it involves your friend Blaze." Sally desperately said. There was a moment of silence during the conversation and Sally became very worried. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Carson speak to her again.

"What can we do for you Sally?" Carson asked in a monotone voice.

"Anything you need, we'll help." Hugo stated bluntly. Sally felt a smile coming to her face; if Fiona wants to fire her then she will go out with a bang. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were patrolling the gang-infested streets of Los Angeles. The two partners were deep in the thought about how they were going to turn Scourge in without the proper evidence.

"So how in the hell are we going to turn Scourge in without any damn evidence at all? This is bullshit!" Shadow asked and complained while staring out the window.

"I really don't know how Shadow." Sonic replied while driving. Suddenly, Sonic's IPhone began to ring loudly in the cup holder. Shadow picked up the phone and checked the call id; it was Scourge.

"Scourge." Shadow said in anger.

"Might as well answer it." Sonic said. Shadow huffed in annoyance before sliding the screen to answer the call.

"What Scourge?" Shadow asked very annoyed.

"Shadow, I need you and Sonic to come immediately!" Scourge said. From the sound of his voice, Shadow believed that his vindictive superior sounded desperate and out of breath. This made Sonic and Shadow confused as to why Scourge needed them suddenly.

"What's the problem?" Shadow asked confused.

"We need two more man to help us with our drug bust." Scourge said loudly. "Get you asses over here now damn it!" Scourge finished.

"Where the hell do we go?" Sonic asked.

"South Los Angeles. Hurry!" Scourge said hanging up the phone.

"Shit!" Shadow said.

"Hang on!" Sonic said making an immediate U-turn. Sonic pressed on the gas pedal and drove as fast as he can to South Los Angeles. At a lavish home, Scourge and four of his fellow partners were standing outside waiting for the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow quickly made it to the house in record time and parked the Camaro. Sonic and Shadow quickly got out of the Camaro and ran up to Scourge and his team.

"We're here." Sonic said out of breath.

"Good. Grab a shotgun and a bullet-proof vest." Scourge ordered. Two of Scourge's partners came with the needed gear and handed the gear to Sonic and Shadow. The two partners put on their vests and cocked their shotguns; they were ready to kick some ass.

"Okay. We're all set!" Shadow responded.

"Good." Scourge replied. Sonic and Shadow joined up with Scourge's partners and quickly made their way to the front door. Sonic stood on one side with two officers while Shadow was on the other side with the remaining two. Scourge aimed his gun at the door and looked at his partners.

"On three, we break the door down and bust the drug manufacturers." Scourge ordered.

"Ready?" Scourge asked. Sonic and Shadow nodded in agreement with Scourge's team as the green hedgehog began to countdown.

"One, two, THREE!" Scourge shouted. Just like that, Scourge's team busted the door down and quickly entered the home.

"LAPD! Get on the damn ground now!" Shadow demanded. It was then Sonic and Shadow realized they had entered the home of an old bison. The old bison got down on the ground as Scourge's team checked the inside of the home.

"Area secured and clear." One member of Scourge's team stated.

"Good." Scourge replied. Sonic and Shadow checked the living room and found no meth lab, drug manufacturing equipment, of anything all.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic asked confused.

"There's no drugs or a drug factory at all." Shadow stated.

"True, but we need to go to the kitchen." Scourge answered. Sonic and Shadow followed Scourge and two of his partners to the kitchen while the remaining pair stayed behind. Sonic and Shadow watched at Scourge's crew began to break the floor boards apart. Under the floorboards was a total $5 million dollars in drug money; the money Scourge needed.

"Holy shit!" Sonic said in shock.

"Drug money." Shadow said in awe.

"All the money I need. Dig it up boys." Scourge order his two members. The two members dug up the $5 million dollars and placed them into duffle bags. Once the last amount of drug money was packed, Scourge led the four back to the living room to regroup.

"Stand up old man." Scourge demanded. The old bison slowly stood up with his hands held up. When the old bison stood up, Sonic and Shadow were shocked to see a United States Army Ranger tattoo on his right arm. They had just invaded and robbed the home of a former soldier. The old bison looked up and saw Scourge smirking at him and gave him a death glare.

"Scourge the Hedgehog." The old bison venomously said.

"How are you doing Benny?" Scourge asked the old bison.

"You break into my house and steal my drug money." Benny angrily said. "The money was for my grandchildren's education, but you want it to save your life." Benny finished.

"You had no other use for it." Scourge stated with an evil smile. Sonic and Shadow stood in their spots with slight fear in their eyes. Benny looked over to the two hedgehogs and then back to the vindictive and corrupted Scourge.

"You couldn't do it yourself. You had to get those two to do your job for you." Benny said.

"Yes, I did." Scourge said looking over at Sonic and Shadow. "Thank you very much boys." Scourge thanked before turning back to Benny.

"You son of a bitch. This is low even for you." Benny angrily said. Scourge just evilly chuckled before walking over to Sonic and pulled his shotgun back up.

"Your grandchildren will no longer need their grandpa." Scourge said remorselessly. Scourge hit Sonic's back hard, causing the blue hedgehog to accidently pull the trigger. The shotgun went off with a blast and next scene Sonic and Shadow saw was Benny falling to his knees with blood dripping from his chest. Benny looked at Scourge, who's evil smile got even bigger, and spoke up one last time.

"You bastard." Benny said to Scourge with his final breath. Just like that, Benny dropped dead to the floor right in front of Sonic. Sonic dropped his shotgun in horror after what had transpired, he had just killed a soldier. Shadow looked at Sonic in complete shock, he couldn't believe that Scourge caused the death of an U.S. Army Ranger.

"Now that Benny is dead, it's time to move on." Scourge said. He pulled out a pistol and shot one of his partners in the arm. He then wiped off the fingerprints of his pistol, and placed the gun underneath Benny's hand. Once everything was done, Scourge checked on his wounded partner before speaking.

"This was a justified shooting. We broke in the home and Benny immediately fired his shotgun at us." Scourge began to speak. "One of our men was shot in the arm, and Sonic had to kill him in retaliation. Do you understand?" Scourge asked. All of Scourge's partners nodded in agreement, but Sonic was still in his shocked state. Shadow slowly clenched his grip on his shotgun in anger and he began to huff heavily at Scourge.

"Come on let's go." Scourge ordered. Suddenly, Shadow hit Scourge with the barrel of his shotgun and aimed it at him. This caused Sonic to get out of his shocked state and joined his partner, but Scourge's partners surrounded the pair. A Mexican Standoff occurred with tension and anger filling the room as Scourge slowly stood up.

"You bastard. You set this up from the start." Shadow angrily said.

"I just shot and killed a soldier. An innocent man that deserved my respect and you showed no remorse." Sonic stated. Scourge just spat out blood and glared back at the two hedgehogs.

"I know you two are angry at me. You had no intention to get involved with my shady deals or my corruption." Scourge began to speak. "Listen, you two have one more job for to do for me. After this, I'm gone and you'll never have to see me again." Scourge said. Sonic now aimed his shotgun at Scourge as the green hedgehog's team held their guns up.

"Easy boys!" Scourge said to his team.

"You expect us to let you get away?" Shadow angrily stated.

"If it makes you two feel better, I'll turn myself in." Scourge offered. Once he said those words, Sonic and Shadow slowly loosened up and looked at each other. Is Scourge willing turn himself in for all his crimes and the death of a soldier.

"Are you telling the truth?" Sonic asked. Scourge crossed his heart on the outside, but on the inside, he had other plans for the pair. Sonic and Shadow didn't see the lie in his eyes as they finally put their guns down. Scourge's team put their guns down after the standoff, knowing that their job is done. More officers arrived to the scene as they reported the scene and placed Benny in a body bag. Outside Benny's home, Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the hood of Sonic's Camaro.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic could see his hands shaking a little, he just couldn't get the image out of his head.

"I just can't get what I did out of my head." Sonic said feeling remorseful and guilty. Shadow knew that Benny's death at the hands of the vindictive Scourge had scarred Sonic for the rest of his life. Scourge came up to the pair and spoke up like nothing happened at all.

"Get in your car and follow me." Scourge ordered before leaving. Sonic and Shadow glared with hatred in their eyes as Scourge enter his car.

"What choice do we have now?" Shadow said. The two hedgehogs entered the Camaro and left the crime scene. Scourge had something in mind for the pair, the question is what is his evil scheme.

 **To Be Continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter of Training Day. In this chapter, we will see Sally meeting up with Carson and Hugo to discuss business. At the same time, Fiona receives a call from Scourge with a very deadly response. This crime drama is going to get even more suspenseful just to warn you guys. Let us continue with the story everyone!**

 **Dusk**

The sun was slowly beginning to set over the city of Los Angeles as everyone was getting ready for their night out. At a closed family restaurant named Maria's, Carson and Hugo were just arriving. The charmeleon and hornet exited out of Carson's Mustang and slowly entered the home. You see after their phone conversation with Sally, the best friends were not in a joyous mood. In fact, when they entered, Carson had his shotgun and Hugo brought his black Louisville Slugger.

"Let's go." Carson said leading the way.

"Right behind you." Hugo replied with his bat over his shoulder. The two friends walked into the dimly-lit restaurant and saw Sally sipping coffee at a table. Her grey wolf security guards surround her as Carson and Hugo walked up to the chipmunk. The pair stopped at their spot and waited for Sally' call, which she did and allowed them to sit. The room was in complete silence as Sally took another sip from her coffee before speaking up to them.

"Tonight, you two will lead the rescue to save the hostages." Sally began her speech. "We will provide you with sub-machine guns and once we save Blaze and the others, we'll go our separate ways." Sally finished explaining.

"Let's discuss our payment." Carson stated.

"I believe we made a good deal over the phone. You'll each get $5000 dollars." Sally said. The next response she heard really darken the tension in the room.

"Our price is $50,000 each." Hugo said. This was no surprise to Sally at all, she knew their cooperation will be important to the mission.

"How about our deal is that you two walk out of here alive?" Sally offered. She wasn't going to back down from the pair and she knew they can play too.

"Not enough." Carson said. Sally's guards jumped a little when they saw Carson do nothing more than kicking back and putting his feet on the table.

"We don't give a shit Sally." Hugo explained. "The thing is that you're Fiona's former partner. You knew everything about her and if you want our services, then accept our proposal." Hugo stated placing his Louisville Slugger on the table. This caused the guards to pull out their guns, but they were held at bay by Sally. Sally folded her arms and stared at the pair before speaking again.

"Are you two willing to die for money?" Sally asked. "If you are, then we will do nothing at all and let Fiona kill everyone in cold blood. Scourge and Fiona get away and kill us as well." Sally reminded the pair. Carson and Hugo slowly smiled at Sally, they knew very well that Sally will accept their deal no matter what.

"We got all day Sally." Carson said.

"And maybe Blaze means more to us. She likes a sister to us." Hugo explained. Sally gave the two friends one more look before chuckling, easing the tension.

"I told you boys. These two have giant balls to challenge me." Sally chuckled to her guards. "How the hell did you two manage to live so long is way beyond me." Sally said to the pair.

"Call it a gift." Hugo smiled.

"A great gift we have." Carson added.

"Okay then, $50,000 dollars each other." Sally said standing up with her hand held out. Carson and Hugo stood up and each shook Sally's hand, the deal was accepted. Sally then led the pair out the back entrance of the restaurant and to her Cadillac Escalade. She opened the trunk and showed Carson and Hugo their weapons; a pair of devastating, brand new Tommy Guns.

"Holy Gun Boner! Look at this fine beauty." Carson said grabbing the Tommy Gun.

"This gun should be just like how a woman should be; sleek, firm, and packs a punch." Hugo said.

"I figured you two must had worked for the Mafia or something, so I decided to bring a little bit of New York to LA." Sally explained. Carson and Hugo loaded a drum magazine in their Tommy Guns and coked them, they we ready to kill. One of Sally's guards came up to the pair and handed them each of a bag of extra drum magazines.

"Just in case." The guard said. Another guard came up to hand Carson's shotgun back to him as well as Hugo's Louisville Slugger. Carson and Hugo were now ready to lead Sally's rescue mission.

"Okay Sally, where the hell does this bitch Fiona live?" Carson asked.

"Ha bitch. That's a good one." Hugo laughed.

"Fiona's safe house is at West Hollywood, but knowing her she'll probably meet with Scourge at their home in Baldwin Village." Sally explained to Carson and Hugo.

"I guess Fiona will probably leave to see Scourge and let her goons take over watch." Carson said.

"Let's go bust doors and kick ass." Hugo said to his best friend. Sally and her guards entered the Escalade while Carson and Hugo got in Carson's Mustang. Sally and the boys drove out the parking lot and to Fiona's safe house. At the safe house, Fiona watched Jet repeatedly punch Knuckles, Tails, and Silver to the floor. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze had their mouths taped and couldn't scream at Jet to stop.

"That's enough Jet." Fiona ordering Jet to stop. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver had busted lips, their bodies were battered, and they couldn't defend themselves since they are still tied up.

"Whoa! I need a beer!" Jet said grabbing a beer.

"You play with us, then you'll pay asshole." Knuckles whispered in slight pain.

"Is that all you got bastard?" Tails egged on. Jet finished sipping his beer and spat it at Tail's face, soaking him in blood and alcohol. Fiona went to Silver and kneeled in front of the battered hedgehog. She then looked over to see Blaze crying tears of pain at Silver and evilly smirked at the purple cat.

"Your girlfriend is crying for you." Fiona said. Silver looked over at the crying Blaze and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Keep Blaze out of it. This shit doesn't concern her or Cream and Rouge." Silver said in anger.

"It's too late for that." Fiona replied in a deadly whisper. Jet walked over to Blaze, kneeled at her face, and slapped her very hard to the ground. This caused Silver to stand up in anger, until Jet's goons punched him back down to the ground.

"Aw, Silver the Hedgehog loves Blaze. How pathetic." Jet said slapping Blaze one last time. Fiona evilly chuckled before she heard her phone ringing. She pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw the caller id; her boyfriend Scourge.

"Hey babe." Fiona greeted. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze looked up to hear Fiona's conversation.

"What are you doing?" Scourge asked.

"I have the other two officers you said to capture." Fiona said to her boyfriend.

"Good." Scourge said on the other line. From how he sounded over the phone, Fiona could tell that Scourge was smiling evilly.

"I also have that lawyer who rejected our case Silver, and have their little girlfriends Rouge, Cream, and Blaze as well." Fiona added to the conversation.

"Well that just sweeten our odds." Scourge said. "Now listen up Fiona, I have something to tell you…" Scourge began to speak. Knuckles and the others couldn't hear the conversation between Scourge and Fiona. After a few minutes, Fiona hung up her phone and turned to her hostages with an evil smile.

"That was my boyfriend Scourge I just finished talking too." Fiona said.

"You mean our superior is your boyfriend?" Knuckles asked in shocked.

"I don't believe this, he freaking played us." Tails said in anger.

"That's right." Fiona said. "We finally have all the money we need and we're going to have hot, unbridled sex to celebrate." Fiona eagerly finished.

"Wait, you mean the money that you embezzled and launder?" Silver asked.

"That's right. Now Scourge can live without consequences." Fiona stated. "Just thinking about it is making me wet already. I'm going to let Scourge fuck my brains out." Fiona said grabbing her jacket. She made her way to the stairs before turning back and speaking to Jet and his goons.

"Scourge also wanted to tell you boys to kill them." Fiona said.

"With pleasure boss." Jet said. With that, Fiona went upstairs and exited the safe house to leave Jet and his goons to finish. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver angrily glared at Jet before looking at Rouge, Cream, and Blaze with remorse. Jet walked over to the girls with an evil smirk and used his knife to caress their faces.

"Not yet, I'm going to rape each one of you nice and slow." Jet said to the three young ladies.

"Over my dead body." Knuckles shouted. Jet looked over at the angry echidna with an evil smile.

"That can be arranged." Jet said. The green hawk snapped his fingers and his goons hung up Knuckles, Tails, and Silver by their hand restraints.

"Keep an eye on them, I'll be back." Jet ordered his goons. The green hawk left the safe house and entered the garage, unknown that he was being watched. A few minutes later, Jet came back to the basement with a chainsaw in his hands. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze, with their mouths still taped, screamed in horror once they saw the chainsaw.

"Have you ever seen Scarface shitheads?" Jet said turning on the chainsaw. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver just glared as Jet slowly held the chainsaw to Tails' legs. Suddenly, a window was broken from upstairs; startling Jet and his goons.

"What the hell was that? Go check it out." Jet ordered one of his goons. The goon listened and went upstairs to check it out. The next sound that came was gunshots going off and the goon's dead body dropped down the stairs, scaring Jet.

"What the…" Jet didn't finish as Carson and Hugo came down the stairs and fired their Tommy Guns.

"Surprise bitches!" Carson shouted firing his Tommy Gun. Jet's goons scattered to safety as Sally came down the stairs and freed Rouge, Cream, and Blaze.

"Thank you Sally." Rouge said in gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet." Sally said. Jet and his goons had a shootout with Carson and Hugo. Once Cream and Blaze were freed, the girls quickly made their way to Knuckles, Tails, and Silver.

"Hang on guys." Cream said.

"We'll get you down." Blaze added. Tails saw one of Jet's goons pulling out a pistol and aimed it at Cream.

"Lookout!" Tails shouted. Just then, Hugo came out of nowhere and gun-down the goon; leaving behind a bloody body full of bullet holes. This allowed Rouge, Cream, Sally, and Blaze to free the three boys.

"Thank you." Knuckles said. The group ducked as Carson and Hugo continued their shootout against Jet and his goons. Knuckles and Tails pulled out their pistols and joined the shootout. Jet fired his pistol and shot Carson in the chest, wounding the charmeleon.

"Carson!" Hugo shouted. Sally and the girls went to check on him as Jet and his goons went up the stairs. Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo immediately chased after them as Silver stayed behind with the girls.

"How are feeling Carson?" Sally asked worriedly. Carson removed his hand from his chest to see blood dripping off it.

"My heart's still beating so I'm still alive." Carson answered. He then pulled out his shotgun and handed it to Silver. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Sally gave him nods of approval.

"Kill that asshole for slapping me." Blaze demanded. Silver just nodded before running upstairs to rejoin the shootout. Upstairs, all of Jet's goons were killed thanks to Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo. Jet was wounded in the arm and chest during the shootout and exited through the front door. He took a few steps down the street before Silver came up to him with the shotgun.

"Jet! Go to Hell!" Silver shouted. The trigger was pulled and the round went dead center at Scourge's eyes, killing him. The shootout was over and Knuckles and the gang had survived the torture. Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo came outside to see the dead Jet at Silver's feet.

"Enjoy hell asshole." Knuckles said spitting on the dead hawk.

"What a waste of life." Tails said.

"Well, at least you two fellow officers are alive." Hugo stated. The front door opened again to reveal Sally and the girls helping the wounded Carson. They the charmeleon down on the steps and watched him pull the bullet out of his chest.

"Ow, that hurt!" Carson said dropping the bullet. Cream had a bottle of rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide to treat Carson's wound. Blaze went up to Hugo and patted his back in complete relief.

"Hugo, I'm done being a criminal." Blaze said. Hugo chuckled before Sally came up to him with his $50,000 dollars.

"A deal's a deal." Sally said. She handed Carson his payment before leaving with her security guards for the last time.

"Thanks Sally." Knuckles said for the group. Sally nodded back in respect before leaving with her guards, it was the last time they would see her again. After Sally was gone, Rouge and Cream hugged Knuckles and Tails in complete happiness. Blaze also hugged Silver while Hugo sat down with Carson and counted their money.

"It's finally over." Rouge said.

"It's not." Tails stated running the moment.

"What do you mean Tails?" Cream asked politely.

"Scourge set us up to kill us. What do you think he has in mind for Sonic and Shadow?" Tails explained to his friends.

"Shit!" Knuckles said throwing his fist in anger.

"There's no doubt that Scourge wants us dead." Silver said joining in.

"Where the hell could they be at now?" Blaze asked. Knuckles was about to speak until Carson finished counting his money and stood up.

"I have a feeling he's going to take them to East Los Angeles." Carson stated.

"That's where the Emerald Crime Family lives." Hugo added.

"Everyone get in the Durango. We need to save them!" Knuckles ordered. Knuckles and Tails entered one Durango with Rouge and Cream while Silver entered the second with Blaze. Carson and Hugo grabbed their Tommy Guns, and their payment, and entered Carson's Mustang. All three vehicles started up and quickly left the scene as homicide detectives were arriving.

"East Los Angeles is only a few minutes away." Silver said.

"Let's hope we are not too late." Blaze said worriedly. Could she be right, are they too late to save Sonic and Shadow?

 **What's Next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update but here is the seventh chapter of Training Day. This will be more the most suspenseful chapter as Sonic and Shadow arrive in East Los Angeles. I won't say anything but that Sonic and Shadow get an unlikely assist by their two secret crushes. I hope is enjoying my story so leave reviews and let's get on with the seventh chapter.**

 **East Los Angeles: Night**

Welcome to East Los Angeles, home of the notorious and very dangerous Emerald Crime Family. The streets were infested with all their loyal members and servants of the Emerald Family. Scourge was just arriving to the Emerald mansion with Sonic and Shadow following. The three detectives parked their cars and exited, meeting the cold hard glares of the loyalists.

"This shit is crazy. East LA is a warzone." Sonic said looking at the cold glares.

"You can say that again." Shadow responded. The two partners looked over to see Scourge opening his trunk and pulling out appliances.

"Here. This is for the Emerald Family." Scourge said handing the appliances to the pair.

"So, what the hell are we doing here?" Sonic asked.

"You have nothing to worry about. We're just going to deliver presents for a good cause." Scourge replied closing his trunk. The green hedgehog led the pair up the stairs to the mansion entrance, as more Emerald Family members gave the officers colder glares. Scourge and the pair was stopped temporarily by a dark red hedgehog named Charlie; the Emerald Family's personal bodyguard.

"What can I do for you officers?" Charlie asked slowly showing the pistol in his holster.

"I'm here to deliver gifts. These two are with me." Scourge answered. Charlie too one long look at Sonic and Shadow before allowing the up the stairs. The three hedgehogs finally made it to the front door and knocked on it. The locks from the other side of the door unlocked and the door opened; revealing a black female hedgehog in a magenta t-shirt, black jeans, magenta sneakers, and white gloves. It was Nebula's twin sister and Don Nico's niece Selene the Hedgehog.

"Hello Scourge." Selene greeted. She was very angry that Scourge killed her cousin back in Las Vegas.

"I've come bearing gifts." Scourge said holding up the appliances. Selene looked over Scourge's shoulder to see Sonic and Shadow standing behind him. She opened the door enough to take the gift from Scourge and opened it for a quick look. She looked up at to see Scourge smirking before allowing the three officers in her home.

"Come in." Selene said. Scourge smiled as he entered the home first followed by Sonic and Shadow.

"Thank you." Sonic said entering the home. Inside the mansion were the rest of Selene's relatives, each one having similar facial features as Nebula and Amy. Each relative took one good look at the three before returning to their respective activities. Selene led the trio to the kitchen, were a male, light blue hedgehog named Gamer and a male, dark orange hedgehog named Tracy were playing poker at the kitchen table.

"Full house bitch." Tracy happily gloated.

"Shut up and set up the deck." Gamer replied. The two hedgehogs saw their friend and boss Selene enter the kitchen with Scourge, Sonic, and Shadow.

"Here's the money." Selene said setting the gift down. Gamer opened the box to see $500,000 dollars' worth of drug money inside. Gamer pulled out the money to count while Scourge folded his arms and smirked. Sonic and Shadow just stood in the doorway, not knowing what was going on and why are they here?

"It's all here." Gamer said to Selene.

"Told you." Scourge stated. Just then, Scourge's phone began to ring and he checked the caller ID.

"I have to take this really quick. Where's your bathroom?" Scourge asked Selene.

"Down the hall and take a right." Selene said sitting in her chair. Scourge left the room to answer his call, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone with Selene and her friends.

"Hey cop?" Tracy said to Shadow.

"What?" Shadow replied.

"Ever play poker?" Tracy asked.

"No, I'm not a gambler." Shadow answered.

"Sit down and join our game." Gamer offered.

"No thanks, we're good." Sonic answered for Shadow.

"It's an important business call for Scourge. Plus, I heard he needed to take a shit so he won't be out for a while." Selene said as Gamer shuffled the deck. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other in deep thought before finally accepting their offer.

"Alright." Sonic said taking a seat right in the center seat.

"We'll play one game." Shadow added taking a seat next to Sonic. Gamer handed each player their cards as the game was under way.

"So, any good cards?" Selene asked Sonic.

"Give me two." Sonic said to Gamer.

"Same here." Shadow added as well. Gamer handed each one their cards before speaking up.

"Okay, call it." Gamer said.

"A pair of Jacks." Shadow said throwing down his cards.

"I got nothing." Selene said showing an empty hand.

"Three of a kind bitches." Tracy excitedly gloated.

"Two pairs of Aces." Sonic said showing off his cards.

"Two pairs beat your three." Gamer said picking up the cards. Tracy huffed in anger before Sonic started to get up from his seat.

"It's time to go." Sonic said.

"Scourge's not done taking a shit, Sit down." Selene said folding her arms. Sonic could see Selene slowly pulling out her Glock 19 and setting it on the table. The blue hedgehog didn't want to cause any problems and slowly sat back in his seat. Shadow could feel the high tension in the room, he feared that something was not right. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tracy speaking to him.

"Hey cop, what are you packing?" Tracy asked.

"Berretta 22 standard issue." Shadow answered.

"Isn't that what all cops carry now?" Gamer said passing out the cards.

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

"Let's see them." Gamer asked. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other for one second before pulling out their guns and setting them on the table.

"Nice." Selene said as Gamer and Tracy checked out the guns.

"I have a double barrel shotgun right beside me." Gamer said showing the shotgun next to him. Seeing the shotgun so close to Gamer made Sonic and Shadow very uneasy.

"I think you boys would like to hear a story." Selene said to the two officers. "You see, it all started in Las Vegas where my cousin named Joey was enjoying his fun. One night, my cousin got into a heated argument with a green hedgehog over a game of Blackjack. My cousin wanted no trouble, but this asshole scum didn't give a shit and threaten him by pulling out his gun." Selene said. Sonic and Shadow slowly began to dissect Selene's story and knew who was she talking about.

"That night, for no reason other than feed his lust for blood, this scum killed my cousin point blank in the Four Dragons Casino. He showed no remorse at all even when he begged for his life and shot him again. It wasn't until this shithead came back home did he realized he killed my Uncle Nico's nephew." Selene finished her story. Gamer and Tracy just smiled at Sonic and Shadow before Selene spoke up again.

"By midnight tonight, Scourge must pay my Uncle Nico $10 million dollars for killing my cousin Joey or he will be killed." Selene added. After Sonic and Shadow heard the story, they finally realized why Scourge did what he did today and why they were involved.

"Hey Selene?" Gamer said to Selene. "I heard this blue hedgehog shot and killed a soldier in cold blood today. Scourge ordered him to do it." Gamer said.

"Oh yeah, I love to kill soldiers for fun. Hahahaha!" Tracy laughed. Sonic and Shadow gave the three hedgehogs cold glares as they realized what has happened; Scourge payed Selene and her friends off to kill them. He doesn't want any witnesses at all and Selene knew that Scourge was a little bitch and escaped through the bathroom window. Sonic and Shadow looked towards Selene as she spoke up to her friends.

"You know, I hate when a police officer kills a soldier. It makes me very mad." Selene said with venom. Just then, Sonic and Shadow threw their cards at Selene and flipped the table. Sonic and Shadow took out Tracy and Gamer before Selene smashed bottles of beer over their heads, cutting their heads opened. Gamer and Tracy recovered from the punches and kicked Sonic and Shadow in their guts.

"Ow!" Sonic groaned in pain.

"Shit!" Shadow groaned as Tracy kicked him in the gut again. Selene's family saw the scene unfold before their relative spoke up.

"Get in the other room now damn it!" Selene ordered. All of Selene's relative left to the other room as Gamer and Tracy tied the two officers' arms behind them. Selene kneeled at the struggling Sonic and Shadow and punched them.

"Your two are under arrest for assaulting my friends and working for that asshole Scourge." Selene said slapping them, cutting their lips in the process. Selene chuckled before giving Gamer and Tracy their direct orders.

"Drag their asses to the tub." Selene ordered. Sonic and Shadow screamed and struggled as Gamer and Tracy dragged them to the bathtub. Selene followed her boys with Gamer's shotgun in hand.

"Help!" Sonic screamed in fear.

"Let us go!" Shadow screamed as well.

"Shut up!" Selene shouted. Gamer and Tracy made it to the bathroom and placed Sonic and Shadow's head in the tub. Selene came to the pair, turned on the water, and aimed the shotgun at Sonic. Water and blood flowed down the drain as Sonic and Shadow continued to struggle.

"Close the door. It's going to be loud." Selene order Tracy, which he followed. Selene closed the shower curtain and was ready to kill Sonic and Shadow.

"Time to die punks!" Selene said. Sonic screamed until Gamer stopped Selene from pulling the trigger.

"Hold up Selene. Let me take their wallets." Gamer said taking Sonic and Shadow's wallet. However, Gamer grabbed the wrong wallet when he stripped Shadow's trench coat. When he looked both at Sonic's wallet and the other one, he was shocked to see a picture of Amy and Nebula in them.

"Hey Selene, you're not going to believe this shit. Isn't this your twin sister Nebula and your adoptive sister Amy?" Gamer asked showing Selene the wallets. Selene looked at the wallets and was shocked to see that these two officers had pictures of her sisters. Selene angrily looked at Sonic and Shadow, gripping the wallets tight in her hand.

"These two bastards. Where did you get these pictures?" Selene asked now holding the shotgun at Sonic's head.

"Shadow found Nebula's wallet and Amy gave me her picture!" Sonic screamed in fear. Selene didn't believe Sonic's answer and aimed the shotgun at Shadow this time.

"Don't bullshit me!" Selene shouted in anger.

"It's true! Nebula was being raped! I saved her!" Shadow shouted in fear.

"Don't lie to me!" Selene shouted back in anger.

"She was being raped and we saved her. She has a crush on Shadow!" Sonic screamed.

"Amy's in love with Sonic! It's the truth!" Shadow shouted as blood dripped from his mouth. Selene huffed angrily, but she was having second thoughts about killing Sonic and Shadow. She pulled out her cellphone and sat down on the toilet, she was going to make a call.

"I'm calling them. They're my sisters. If you're lying to me, then I'm blasting your balls off." Selene said aiming the shotgun at Sonic's balls. Gamer and Tracy watched as Selene waited until Nebula picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Nebula asked on the other line.

"Hey Nebula." Selene said.

"Hey Selene. Hang on, I'll get Amy." Nebula said. Nebula put her phone on speaker as she heard both Nebula and Amy's voice.

"Hey Selene, how's it going?" Amy asked kindly.

"Nothing. Did something happen to Nebula today?" Selene asked. Nebula felt frighten by Selene's question before speaking.

"No nothing happened." Nebula lied.

"Hey don't bullshit me Nebula. I want the truth." Selene asked her twin sister. Nebula knew she couldn't lie to her sister and told Selene the truth.

"Okay, I got jumped by these two crackheads in an alley today." Nebula said truthfully.

"Jumped huh?" Selene said.

"Yeah, they wanted to rape me. But then these two cops named Sonic and Shadow came out of nowhere and kicked their asses." Nebula said. Once she heard the names Sonic and Shadow, Selene looked down at the two hedgehogs in her tub before speaking again.

"Sonic and Shadow. What do they look like in appearance?" Selene said putting her finger on the trigger.

"Sonic is a blue hedgehog and Shadow is black. They saved me." Nebula said. Selene looked at the Sonic and Shadow, who gave her relieved expressions as Amy spoke up.

"Then they came to our home and we thanked them for saving Nebula. Nebula and I felt our hearts beating with love and we gave them each a picture." Amy added to the tense phone call. It was then Amy and Nebula realized why Selene called them; she had captured the two officers and was planning to kill them.

"Selene, please don't kill them. I love Sonic." Amy said feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please spare Shadow." Nebula said feeling tears as well. Selene heard the sadness in her sisters' voices as she looked at Sonic and Shadow one last time.

"Don't worry, I won't." Selene said hanging up her phone. Selene handed her phone to Gamer as she smiled at the two officers.

"Well, what's up?" Gamer asked.

"These two were telling the truth. Some crazy shit huh?" Selene said.

"Yeah, really crazy." Tracy said. Selene smiled as she snapped her fingers and ordered Gamer and Tracy to pull the two officers back up in sitting positions. Sonic and Shadow let out huge sighs of relief as Selene patted their shoulders.

"This is for saving my sister Nebula. I owe you two big time." Selene said.

"Saving your sister is all the thanks we need." Shadow said taking deep breaths. Selene then placed towels around Sonic and Shadow's necks; she didn't want more blood on her floor.

"You two messed up my floor." Selene said. "You know this shit was just business, right? I know you didn't kill that soldier. You're free now, I'll deal with Scourge later." Selene said.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked.

"No problem, and my sisters said they are in love with you two." Selene added. "If you two break their hearts, I'll break your necks." Selene finished.

"You don't have to worry about us breaking their hearts." Shadow said with a small smile. After what had just transpired, Sonic and Shadow were thankful they were alive.

 **Next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and welcome to the eight chapter of Training Day. This chapter will take place shortly after the last one as Sonic and Shadow are freed. They reunite with Knuckles, Tails, and the gang as set for to stop Scourge and Fiona. We always get to view Cyo being involved with Espio and Big Rick's gangs. I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews so far and keep on leaving positive feedback. Let us continue with Training Day!**

 **East Los Angeles: Night**

After what had transpired with Selene and her two friends Gamer and Tracy, Sonic and Shadow were lucky to be alive. The two officers exited the Selene's mansion, were they saw that Scourge, indeed, left them there to be killed. Sonic and Shadow's heads were slowly recovering from being busted opened and were now sporting scars on their lips. The two hedgehogs had angry expressions on their faces and entered Sonic's Camaro.

"That was definitely an intense conversation." Shadow said closing the door.

"Scourge is going to pay for this shit!" Sonic angrily said. He started up the engine and quickly drove away in smoke. Selene watched the two officers leave her home through her curtains before closing them shut.

"I'm going to kill that asshole Scourge." Selene said to herself. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow quickly drove down the streets of East Los Angeles in anger. They were so caught up in their anger that they didn't see two Dodge Durango SUVs and a Ford Mustang coming at them fast. Shadow looked up in time to see the oncoming vehicles and warned his partner Sonic.

"Heads up!" Shadow shouted. Sonic looked up in time and swerved his Camaro away, causing the Mustang to swerve as well and crash at a trash can. The Dodge Durango SUVs parked as well as Sonic's Camaro avoided at cellphone tower.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Sonic asked shocked. He and Shadow quickly exited the Camaro with the Berettas and moved to the vehicles.

"LAPD! Get out the damn car!" Sonic ordered aiming his gun. The driver doors from the three cars opened, revealing Knuckles, Tails, and the rest of the gang. Sonic and Shadow stand down once they saw their friends exiting the cars.

"Sonic! Shadow! You're alive!" Knuckles said in excitement.

"We thought you two were dead." Tails said hugging Sonic. The two hedgehogs hugged Knuckles and Tails in complete relief that they were alive as well. Silver watched the reunion with Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Carson and Hugo. After the small reunion, Sonic and Shadow spotted the others behind Knuckles and Tails.

"This is Silver, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze." Knuckles said introducing the others.

"We were Fiona's hostages." Cream added.

"Fiona is the girlfriend to our boss Scourge." Tails said. Sonic and Shadow were completely shocked to hear the news.

"Scourge even got his little girlfriend involved in his shit." Sonic said.

"Kind of like Bonnie & Clyde." Shadow added. Carson and Hugo approached the two officers to greet themselves.

"We're Carson and Hugo." Carson introduced.

"Bodyguards for hire and the two guys who saved your partners and the girls." Hugo said.

"Thanks for saving our friends." Shadow thanked.

"So, what the hell happened to you guys?" Tails asked.

"Looks like we both have stories to tell." Sonic replied. So, both Sonic and Shadow told their story to Knuckles and Tails and vice versa. From meeting Rouge and Cream, getting shot by the Dope Boys, or killing Benny; the entire group now knew everything about Scourge's plan.

"That's what happened." Tails finished.

"And the lawyer?" Shadow asked pointing to Silver.

"Fiona wanted me to defend her obvious guilty case." Silver said.

"What are you going to do about that bitch?" Rouge asked hot-tempered.

"How are they going to find them?" Cream added.

"She still deserves to be punished." Blaze said. Sonic wiped the blood off his lip as Carson and Hugo spoke up.

"That bitch lives with Scourge in Baldwin Village." Carson explained. Sonic and Shadow looked at the charmeleon in disbelief; they live in the same neighborhood as their crushes. The two hedgehogs felt a wave of fear go through their heart, could Scourge have Amy and Nebula hostage.

"You don't think?" Shadow asked.

"Not on my watch." Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. "Get in the cars now!" Sonic ordered walking to his Camaro.

"You heard the hedgehog, let's roll out!" Hugo said loudly. Sonic and Shadow entered the Camaro and quickly drove off. Knuckles and Tails followed them with Cream and Rouge riding in the back. Silver and Blaze were not that far from the others and Carson and Hugo were trailing from behind. In South Central Los Angeles, Cyo was outside his home grilling with five of his fellow Royals gang members.

"Hey Cyo, I heard you got your ass handed to you by a cop today." One member said.

"It's not even like that. I tell you what happened." Cyo began his story. "This cop and his partner were just doing their job and I call the cop out. He took his gun and badge and we settle it man to man. I got my ass kicked, but in the end I earned his respect and vice versa." Cyo finished.

"Still though, you we charged, right?" Another member asked.

"Yeah, but for disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace." Cyo said.

"Man, that's mad respect right there from that cop." The third member said.

"Listen, if that cop would have charged me for assault I would be sentence for a decade in federal prison." Cyo explained. "This is a changing of the guard boys. Back in the day, we used to hate cops. Now, if you get down with a cop, the police will have your back." Cyo said returning to his grill. The Royals just nodded in agreement, things were changing in Los Angeles. Just then, Cyo and his Royals saw Sonic led the cars right past their neighborhood.

"What the hell was that?" The first member asked surprised.

"Those were cop cars, but where are they heading?" The second member asked.

"Let's ride boys!" Cyo ordered. The Royals got on their four-wheelers and followed Sonic to their destination. Meanwhile in Watts, Espio and his girlfriend Hex had just gathered the Dope Boys to their home. The couple were putting a bounty on not only Scourge, but on Sonic and Shadow as well despite their innocence.

"I want Scourge and those two assholes dead!" Espio demanded.

"Anyone who kills these bastards will be paid big time." Hex added. Espio and his Dope Boys were loading up their pistols when they saw Sonic and his friends driving past them.

"Those were the fucking cops that work for Scourge!" Espio said. Cyo and his Royals slowed down their four wheelers once they arrived at Watts. Espio and the Dope Boys pulled out their guns with Cyo and his Royals doing the same. A tense Mexican standoff occurred between the two rival gangs as Espio spoke up.

"What the hell are doing in our turf?" Espio asked.

"We're just following those cops. It looks like some serious shit is about to go down." Cyo answered the chameleon. The two rival gangs temporarily put their guns down once they heard Cyo's words.

"Really?" Espio asked.

"Yeah. It looks like they're heading to Baldwin Village." Cyo said. Just like that, Cyo got back on his four-wheeler and led his Royals to Baldwin Village. Espio and his Dope Boys watched the Royals exit their turf. Hex approached her boyfriend and looked at him in deep thought.

"What are you thinking Espio?" Hex asked. Espio knew all too well about Scourge's corruption and how Fiona is involved. He looked to his fellow gang and then back to his girlfriend with an evil grin.

"Scourge lives in Baldwin Village. Let's go." Espio commanded. Espio and Hex rode on their Harley-Davidson motorcycle and let the Dope Boys to Baldwin Village. Sonic and his friends drove through the streets under the night sky until the finally reached Baldwin Village. Sonic and his friends exited their cars to see the Royals and Dope Boys arriving as well.

"Holy shit, we brought more enemies to the Jungle." Sonic said.

"We just started a war." Shadow replied. He was right; as soon as Shadow said that, Big Rick and his Kings surrounded the officers and their rival gangs. Cyo and his Royals pulled out their guns with Espio and his Dope Boys unleashing their guns as well. Sonic and his friends were now surrounded by the most dangerous gangs in all of Los Angeles.

"You boys entered the wrong neighborhood!" Big Rick shouted.

"This place is a shithole anyway!" Espio responded.

"Now that we're all here, let's kill!" Cyo suggested. Triggers were clicking all around Sonic and his friends as each gang was ready for war.

"Wait stop!" Sonic shouted, causing the gangs to stand down.

"This is exactly why Scourge wanted us here, to kill each other." Shadow stated to everyone.

"This son of a bitch has caused hell to not only us, but to these three beautiful women right here. His girlfriend tortured them." Knuckles stated. The Royals, Dope Boys, and Kings were shocked to hear Knuckles words as Rouge spoke up.

"He doesn't give a damn about being a cop. All he cares about is getting away." Rouge spoke up.

"He's truly the definition of the Devil." Cream added to the tense conversation. Blaze was the next one to speak up for her new friends.

"If you think you guys are dangerous, Scourge killed the nephew of Don Nico." Blaze stated. As soon as Blaze mentioned Don Nico, each gang felt shivers down their spines. Even they knew to never kill a family member of the Emerald Family.

"So, if you want to kill us then do it." Tails said with his arms wide open.

"Scourge has until midnight to pay Don Nico, or else he'll be dead." Carson said joining Tails.

"We've got all the time in the world, but you punks chose the faith of Scourge." Hugo added. Sonic looked around to see members of all three gangs staring back in deep thought. After a few minutes, Sonic saw the best thing that ever could have happened to them. Big Rick ordered the Kings to stand down, followed by Cyo and the Royals, and lastly Espio and the Dope Boys. Sonic and his friends breathed in relief as Big Rick approached the group.

"Scourge is upstairs in the apartments." Big Rick said. Sonic nodded back and walked to the apartments. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver followed the blue hedgehog while Carson and Hugo stayed behind with the girls.

"Why aren't you two going with them?" Cream asked.

"Someone needs to protect you ladies from these gangs." Carson replied. Just then, Big Rick's friends Mikey and Little Johnny walked up to the pair.

"You two go ahead, we'll keep an eye on them." Little Johnny said.

"You have nothing to worry about." Mikey added. Carson and Hugo looked at Rouge, Cream, and Blaze, who gave them encouraging smiles in response.

"They need all the help they can get." Rouge said.

"We'll be fine." Cream said with a smile. Carson and Hugo then turned their attention to Blaze, who smiled in gratitude.

"You two said that criminals can be good. I've had my fun as a criminal, now it's your turn." Blaze said. Carson and Hugo smiled at the purple cat and followed Sonic and the others to Scourge's apartment. Big Rick walked to the middle of the cul-de-sac to meet with Cyo and Espio.

"Everyone here is sick and tired of Scourge's shit." Big Rick stated. "Right now, we make a temporary truce. Once Scourge is dead, then we are rivals again." Big Rick finished. The raven extended his hand out to the young lion and chameleon.

"Truce?" Big Rick offered. Cyo and Espio looked at each other once before accepting Big Rick's offer, just until Scourge is dead.

"Truce." Cyo said.

"Until Sonic comes back with Scourge's blood on his hands." Espio said. This was a first for Los Angeles; for tonight only, all three gangs put their weapons down. Sonic led the boys up the stairs to the second floor, but not before making a quick stop. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and then to their friends.

"Wait here guys, we need to make a quick stop." Sonic said.

"You want to know if your crushes are safe?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Shadow answered.

"Go ahead." Knuckles said. Sonic and Shadow smiled before going to Amy and Nebula's apartment. Once at the door, they noticed that the lights were dimmed and the pair became worried. Sonic knocked on the door as Shadow held up his pistol just in case. After what seemed like forever, the door finally opened to reveal Amy and Nebula safe and sound.

"Amy! Nebula!" Sonic and Shadow said in unison.

"You're alive!" Amy said opening the door. Amy immediately hugged Sonic and cried tears of joy with Nebula doing the same to Shadow. The girls were very happy Sonic and Shadow were alive and thankful Selene spared them. Sonic and Shadow had tears in their eyes as they hugged their true loves tightly. After a few moments, Sonic and Shadow stopped hugging Amy and Nebula.

"Listen to me Amy." Sonic spoke to Amy.

"You too Nebula." Shadow said to Nebula.

"What is it?" Amy asked worriedly.

"We need you two to stay inside and lock the doors. And no matter what happens, do not answer the door for anyone. Do you understand?" Sonic asked. Amy and Nebula nodded in agreement, but they were confused as to why they need to follow Sonic's orders.

"Why?" Nebula asked. Shadow pulled out his Berretta and cocked it before speaking.

"We have business to take care of down the hall." Shadow said. Amy and Nebula looked into their respective lover's eyes and knew what they meant. Amy and Nebula closed the door, but not before Amy gave Sonic a little motivation.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yeah Amy?" Sonic answered.

"Kill that son of a bitch!" Amy said with venom in her voice. Sonic simply smirked at Amy as he coked his own Berretta.

"No problem." Sonic said. Just like that, Amy and Nebula shut and locked their door as the two officers returned to Knuckles and the gang.

"Are you boys ready?" Shadow asked approaching his friends.

"Damn right I am." Knuckles said loading his pistol.

"Same here." Tails responded cocking his gun.

"I've already killed one asshole today. I'm ready to add another." Silver said loading Carson's shotgun. Sonic and Shadow turned their attention to Carson and Hugo, who loaded a drum magazine to each of their Tommy Guns.

"Ready!" Carson and Hugo said in unison. Shadow turned to Sonic and smiled at the rookie officer.

"Let's go." Sonic said, they were ready to kill.

 **End of Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello new readers and welcome to the latest chapter of Training Day. In this chapter, we finally get to see an all-out shootout between Scourge against Sonic and his new friends. At the same time, Fiona is caught in the middle and tries to escape with the money. I won't say anymore other than read the chapter and leave reviews. Back to the story everyone!**

 **Baldwin Village**

After making a truce with Cyo, Espio, and Big Rick's gangs, Sonic and his friends went to the apartments to arrest Scourge. Cream waited on the streets with Rouge and Blaze; the three gangs surrounding them waited for the officers to return with Scourge and Fiona. As for Sonic, he was leading his crew to Scourge's apartment just down the hall from Amy and Nebula's home.

"This is it! This is Scourge's home." Sonic whispered to his friends.

"We can't just barge in there." Knuckles spoke lowly. "For all we know, Scourge could be armed as well as Fiona." Knuckles finished in a whisper.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Tails asked quietly. Carson and Hugo made their way to the front to answer their question.

"My man Carson is a master of stealth. He'll get us in unnoticed." Hugo whispered. Carson walked past Sonic, kneeled to the lock, and unleashed his claws. Using his pointer finger, Carson tried to unpick the lock. Sonic surround the charmeleon with Shadow and the others watching intently. A few seconds later, the crew heard music to their ears as Carson unpicked the lock.

"Yes!" Carson whispered.

"Got to love having a charmeleon who's also a robber." Silver quietly joked. The others nodded in agreement as Sonic slowly and quietly opened the door.

"Okay boys, quietly." Sonic said in a low voice. Sonic led his friends inside Scourge's home and what they saw shocked them to the bone. Inside Scourge's apartment, dozens of assault weapons and ammunition laid across the couch. A bulletin board sat in the middle of the room, which showed exclusive detail of Scourge's corruption plan and the people involved. There was also over a hundred kilos of crack cocaine, heroin, and crystal meth on the kitchen table.

"Holy shit!" Shadow quietly said in shock.

"This bastard is a corrupt police officer turned drug dealer." Knuckles whispered in utter disgust.

"Money makes the world go around." Tails stated. Sonic didn't pay attention and cautiously walked up to the bulletin board. On the board, he saw his name as well as Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver's names. Scourge had wanted to plan this all along; killing Selene's cousin, having Sonic and Shadow steal Espio's money, capturing Knuckles and Tails, etc.

"He had this planned all along. He just needed all the pieces to fall into place." Sonic quietly stated. Shadow and the rest of the crew walked up to the blue hedgehog to see the board themselves.

"You see what corruption, greed, and betrayal can lead you too." Carson quietly explained. Just then, they heard a moan coming down the hall from where they were standing. Sonic held up his pistol and signaled Shadow and the others to move to the bedroom. All seven boys slowly and cautiously made their way to the bedroom door. They heard the moaning stop and change into a conversation as the officers made it to the door.

"Everybody ready?" Sonic asked quietly. Knuckles and the gang nodded in agreement and held their guns up, they were ready. Sonic placed his hand on the door knob and looked back at his friends one last time.

"One, two, three!" Sonic said. He opened the bedroom door, revealing a naked Fiona lying on the bed and Scourge smoking a cigarette and packing money in a duffle bag.

"LAPD!" Shadow shouted.

"Put your hands up where we can see them! Drop the fucking money!" Knuckles ordered. Fiona covered herself in the sheets as Scourge smoked his cigarette and smiled at Sonic and his friends.

"Congratulations boys. You're narcs now!" Scourge said clapping his hands.

"Shut the hell up and put your hands against the wall!" Sonic demanded. Scourge just chuckled at the effort and blew smoke out of his mouth. Fiona, still covered by the sheets, angrily looked at the seven boys invading her privacy.

"You guys barge into my room trying to arrest me." Scourge began to speak. "Do you know you the hell you guys are dealing with? What can four lower officers, a lawyer, and two worthless bodyguards do against me?" Scourge asked with an evil smirk.

"You had us set the whole-time Scourge. Now do as we say, or we'll start shooting?" Tails said cocking his pistol. Scourge just chuckled and continue to smoke his cigarette while Fiona gave an evil smile at them. Carson and Hugo slowly looked at the window to see shadows slowly creeping. The two friends tighten the grip on their Tommy Guns, the seven boys fell into another trap.

"Alright guys, I'm putting the money down." Scourge said putting the money. Outside the window, the shadows came up to the window armed with machine guns. Scourge held his hands up, but they slowly turned the handgun gesture. Sonic's eyes turned to the window to see the shadows as well as Scourge smirked "fired" with his thumbs.

"Now!" Scourge shouted. Suddenly, Scourge's partners from the heist busted through the window and fired their machine guns.

"Duck!" Sonic shouted. Sonic his friends ducked to safety, but Carson and Hugo fired their Tommy Guns at Scourge's partners. The pair killed two members and escaped out of the bedroom and to the living room to rejoin Sonic and the others. Fiona quickly dressed in sweats as Scourge finished packing his money, pulled out his shotgun, and joined his remaining partners.

"Come out and play!" Scourge said. He entered the living room to see no sight of Sonic or his friends. He looked at the mirror in the living room and caught a glimpse of Tails hiding behind his couch. Scourge evilly smiled and motioned his partner at the reflection of Tails' hiding place.

"There's the little bitch." Scourge ordered. As his partner walked to the couch, Knuckles popped out of nowhere and fired his pistol, killing his enemy.

"Got you bitch!" Knuckles shouted. Scourge angrily fired his shotgun as Knuckles ran to Tails and pulled him to safety. Scourge's remaining partner spotted Silver, Carson, and Hugo running down the hall and fired his machine gun, hitting Carson in the thigh.

"Shit!" Carson screamed in pain. Silver dragged Carson to safety as Hugo fired his Tommy Gun at his enemy. Scourge's partner fired in return, but couldn't make a hit as both men ducked to safety. Meanwhile, Scourge continued to fire at Knuckles and Tails, but both officers escaped unharmed.

"That's right run like the bitches you are punks!" Scourge shouted firing his shotgun. Just then, Scourge felt a bullet hit his chest and Sonic and Shadow firing from behind the kitchen counter.

"You're dead rookie!" Scourge said firing his shotgun. Sonic and Shadow were hit from the shrapnel, but they were unscathed and alive. Meanwhile, Scourge's partner walked down the hallway and saw a trail of blood leading to the hallway closet. He slowly approached the closet and opened the door, revealing no one inside.

"What the…" Scourge's partner didn't finish as he turned around and was killed by Silver. The silver-furred hedgehog saw the partner drop dead to the floor as Hugo came out of the bathroom with the injured Carson.

"Pussy!" Silver said. Hugo sat Carson on the floor and wrapped a cloth around his thigh to put pressure.

"Silver, get the medicine from the bathroom!" Hugo said. Silver went to the bathroom and came back with rubbing alcohol and peroxide to treat Carson's thigh.

"Okay Carson, this is going to hurt." Hugo said as he prepared to pull out the bullet. Carson to some rapid breaths as held Silver's hand and nodded in response.

"One, two, three!" Hugo said pulling out the bullet.

"Shit!" Carson said in pain. The bullet missed the artery as Silver treated Carson's wound. After treating and bandaging Carson's thigh, Silver and Hugo helped the charmeleon back to his feet.

"Let's get Carson to safety." Silver stated. Just then, Fiona came out of nowhere and swung a lead pipe at Hugo, knocking him out.

"Hugo!" Silver shouted. Fiona then knocked out Silver, who crashed outside through the window. This left the injured Carson to go one on one with Scourge's demented girlfriend.

"Come on bitch!" Carson egged on. Fiona and Carson fought hand to hand and they were evenly matched. Fiona evilly smirked, saw her opportunity and punched Carson's wounded thigh.

"Aaahhh!" Carson screamed in pain. Fiona then swung her pipe at Carson, busted his mouth opened and knocking him out. Carson landed hard on his back on the floor with blood slowly dripping from his mouth. Fiona smirked to herself and went back to her bedroom with Scourge's money in her hand.

"I have to get out of here." Fiona said exiting through her window. Meanwhile, Scourge is now all alone as he fired his shotgun until it was empty. This gave Sonic and his friends enough time to come out of hiding and jumped Scourge.

"You're finished Scourge!" Tails said trying to wrestle the gun away.

"Not tonight!" Scourge said headbutting Tails. Scourge wrestle off Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow to knock out Tails with his shotgun. He then grabbed Tails through him crashing out his living room window. Scourge looked to see the unconscious twin-tailed fox with cuts on his body and bleeding from the broken glass.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles saw his injured partner bleeding and tackled Scourge to the wall. The echidna repeatedly punched Scourge's ribs in anger, breaking a rib and causing Scourge to cough up blood.

"You're dead!" Scourge said kneeing Knuckles stomach. The echidna groaned in pain as Scourge grabbed him by his jacket and slammed to the wall. The wall broke on impact and Knuckles crash through, slumping unconscious to the ground. This left Sonic and Shadow to deal with Scourge by themselves.

"Come on!" Sonic egged. Scourge smirked and tackled both hedgehogs through his front door, sending them outside his apartment. Scourge got up and tried to escape, but Sonic and Shadow quickly recovered and chased after him. The chase spread across the rooftops as Sonic and Shadow finally caught Scourge and wrestle him to the ground.

"Asshole!" Sonic said punching Scourge.

"You betrayed the code of honor!" Shadow said joining in. Scourge wrestle his attackers off him and punched Sonic and Shadow. The two partners were outmatched by Scourge's combat skills as the green hedgehog unleashed his fury. Sonic and Shadow were now down on the knees with busted lips and battered bodies.

"Eat this bitch!" Scourge shouted delivering a powerful kick. Shadow crashed down the stairs of the apartment complex until he reached the bottom. Sonic looked down the stairs to see Shadow's bruised body and blood dripping from his mouth. Sonic got back up and glared at Scourge with venom in his eyes, he was going to kill him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sonic shouted tackling Scourge. Both hedgehogs went through a railing and fell to the first floor of the apartment complex. Sonic and Scourge were slowly getting up from the fall; their bodies aching in pain. Unknown to them, they had landed just outside of Amy and Nebula's apartment. The two girls opened the curtain to see Sonic slowly getting up in pain.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed in fear. Sonic saw Amy's scared eyes as Scourge delivered a devastating punch to his gut.

"No!" Nebula screamed in fear. Scourge repeatedly punched Sonic's face until he was cut across his cheeks. Nebula held the crying Amy in her arms, she couldn't bear to watch Sonic being beaten to death. Scourge then slammed Sonic to the window as the blue hedgehog slumped to the floor.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Sonic!" Scourge said grabbing Sonic by the collar. "Then you could have gone the rest of life with no worries. Anything last words?" Scourge asked with his evil smile. Sonic opened his eyes and spat blood at Scourge's face; that was his answer.

"You won't get away with this Scourge." Sonic said.

"It's too late for that rookie, I've already won!" Scourge replied. He tightened the grip on Sonic and threw him through Amy and Nebula's window. The blue hedgehog went crashing through and landed right in front of Amy and Nebula.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed. She pushed Nebula off and crawled to the unconscious Sonic, seeing the blood seeping out of his head. Scourge saw Fiona walking up to him with the money and looked at Amy and Nebula watching them in fear.

"So long bitches!" Scourge laughed.

"Peace!" Fiona said. The two happily walked away, leaving Amy crying over the injured Sonic. Nebula hugged her sister in comfort, she was crying too as she imagined how Shadow might have ended up. Just then, Amy looked to Sonic's hand moving and his opening; the blue hedgehog was awake. Amy and Nebula couldn't believe their eyes as Sonic slowly sat up in extreme pain.

"Sonic! You're alive!" Amy said hugging him. She was crying tears of joy as Sonic returned the hug; she didn't care that his blood seeped her dress. Nebula was also happy he was alive, there was still hope to stop Scourge once and for all.

"I have…to stop…Scourge." Sonic said standing up.

"No Sonic, he'll kill you!" Amy cried. Sonic gently lifted her chin so he can look into her jade eyes.

"No, he'll never." Sonic replied. He moved passed the sisters and walked outside, this fight's not over.

 **Last Chapter's Next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter of Training Day. Sonic and his friends make one last stand to finally stop Scourge from winning. After everything is finally said and done, Scourge will, at last, face a terrible punish for his crimes. I want to thank everyone for reading my story and for leaving positive reviews. It's very much very appreciated and please keep it up with my future stories. Without further ado, here is the final chapter folks!**

Scourge and Fiona were escaping through the backstreets of Baldwin Village with the $10 million dollars. Scourge's car was hidden underneath the shadows of the trees as the couple quickly entered the vehicle. Fiona entered the passenger side as Scourge put the money in the back seat. Once the money was in the backseat, Scourge got in the driver seat and started his car.

"Screw this shit with the Emerald family. Let's leave LA." Scourge offered.

"Fine with me." Fiona answered. As soon as Scourge backed away, Sonic appeared out of nowhere and landed on the hood.

"Aaahhh!" Fiona screamed at Sonic's sudden appearance.

"What the hell?" Scourge shouted in fear.

"Get out of the damn car!" Sonic orderly shouted. Scourge back away crazily as Sonic held onto the hood. Suddenly, Knuckles popped up at Fiona's window and punched it; grabbing Fiona's arm in the process.

"Holy shit!" Fiona screamed. Scourge saw this and desperately grabbed Fiona's arm to get away from Knuckles. The next thing that happened was Shadow jumping onto Scourge's window and broke the glass. Tails came next as he landed on the roof, followed by Silver hanging onto the trunk. Scourge and Fiona were now surrounded at all corners as the green hedgehog desperately tried to drive away.

"Get out of the car now!" Shadow said grabbing Scourge's shirt. The car went crashing through a fence and back to the cul-de-sac, where Cyo and the other gangs were waiting.

"It's Sonic and the guys!" Cream shouted in shock once she saw the car. Rouge and Blaze stood in their spots as Scourge swerved uncontrollably in the cul-de-sac. The girls and three gangs dodged from the swerving car as Sonic and his friends continued to hang on tight. Amy and Nebula heard the commotion outside and left their home. The sisters ran up and stood next to Cream, Rouge, and Blaze as the action continued.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked.

"Sonic and the guys are on Scourge's car!" Rouge answered.

"And that asshole is trying to escape!" Blaze added. Amy and Nebula saw Sonic and the others holding on as Scourge tried to shake them off. He tried slamming Knuckles into another car, but the echidna was prepared and moved up onto the roof with Tails to avoid the hit. Sonic looked up and saw Carson and Hugo, standing on the stairs, pulling and aiming their Tommy Guns at Scourge's car.

"Guys look!" Sonic said pointing at the duo. Shadow and the four saw Carson and Hugo and jumped off the car. Sonic looked at Scourge and flipped him off before jumping off the car. Just like that, Carson and Hugo shot at Scourge's hood, causing him to swerve crazy and crashed into another car. Cyo, Espio, and Big Rick's gangs surrounded Scourge's car as the green hedgehog was slowly recovering from the crash.

"Ooohhh!" Scourge groaned in pain. He turned to his right to see Fiona bleeding from the cuts and slowly waking up too.

"Help me." Fiona said holding out her hand. Scourge gave her an evil smile before pulling out his pistol and killing her point blank in the head. Sonic and the others heard the gunshot go off as they quickly made their way to the car. Carson and Hugo came down the stairs and joined the others as Sonic opened the door and pulled Scourge out to the ground.

"Get up Scourge!" Sonic ordered aiming his Berretta at him. Shadow checked the passenger seat and saw Fiona dead in her seat with a bullet hole through her skull. He shook his head in defeat before going back to Sonic to see Scourge breathing heavily on the street.

"He killed Fiona." Shadow said.

"Bastard!" Knuckles stated in anger. Scourge looked around to see the Royals, Dope Boys, and Kings surrounded the cul-de-sac and then looked at the injured Sonic and his crew.

"You were so afraid that you killed your own girlfriend." Tails said.

"That's the one thing a man should never do in his life." Silver added. Scourge just chuckled and spit out blood as he looked up at Sonic.

"You think you're a better man than me?" Scourge asked feeling blood drip out of his mouth.

"Yes, I am and you know what else I learned today." Sonic began to speak. "I'm nothing like you, I am a damn cop and that's final." Sonic finished gripping his pistol tight.

"That's good man. You learned something from me today." Scourge slowly getting up. Once he was up, Scourge noticed that Carson and Hugo had already took the money from his car. Hugo had the duffle bag and handed it over to Shadow, who thanked him in gratitude.

"You should know something Scourge, these three gangs that surrounded us finally see you for what you are, a worthless punk." Carson stated. Scourge just chuckled at the charmeleon's words before turning his attention to Sonic.

"You don't get boys. I made these surrounding us. I provide with the drugs and they worship me because of it." Scourge said with his arms out wide.

"That's where you're wrong. These three gangs are tired of your bullshit. And have me and these six boys standing next to me." Sonic said. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo looked at the green hedgehog with no remorse. Amy, Nebula, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze moved through the crowd and joined the boys in their standoff.

"What are you going to do now rookie?" Scourge asked. "Are you going to kill a cop?" Scourge asked pulling out his badge. "It's not like killing a crackhead. It takes a man to kill a cop and you're not a man. I just shoved you into killing a soldier and I'm proud of it." Scourge said finally admitting his crime. Cyo, Espio, and Big Rick looked at the green hedgehog in disgust, even they know that killing a soldier is against their code of honor.

"Come on rookie, hit me right here." Scourge said pointing to his forehead. Sonic angrily huffed at Scourge, but he didn't pull the trigger. Amy could see the anger in his eyes and placed her hand on his arm to ease him. Scourge chuckled at the blue hedgehog since he knew he will never kill.

"That's what I thought. You can't do it." Scourge said spitting out more blood. "Big Rick, drop this asshole." Scourge ordered. Big Rick pulled out his pistol and walked up to Scourge, sending slight fear to Amy and the girls. Sonic and the boys watched Big Rick stop in his place, look at Scourge, and placed his pistol on the ground.

"I'm not even involved in this shit. You have to put in your own work." Big Rick said.

"Oh, it's like that?" Scourge asked surprised.

"Damn right." Big Rick said. After everything that had transpired, Big Rick had newfound respect to Sonic. He's a better cop that Scourge will ever be in his lifetime, and that's saying something. Scourge looked at Sonic with a smile before spitting and speaking again.

"Player to player, pimp to pimp." Scourge said pulling out and lighting his cigarette. "You don't have it in you rookie. You're not man enough to shoot a man in the back." Scourge said with his arms wide open.

"Careful Scourge, push a man too far and he will retaliate." Shadow said with a smirk.

"You know what I'll give to the rookie for that, life in prison." Scourge said still smoking. He then turned to the pistol behind him and continued to talk. "I'm getting the gun…" Scourge didn't finish as Sonic shot him in the ass, startling the whole crowd.

"Ow, you motherfucker!" Scourge laughed in pain.

"The next bullet will kill you." Sonic replied.

"You shot me in the ass." Scourge said.

"Face it shithead, these honest cops right here just robbed you." Hugo explained.

"There's no turning back now!" Carson said with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Do you want to go to jail or do you want to go home? The money is all the evidence we need." Tails asked. Scourge just chuckled in defeat, he couldn't believe his own lower rank officers are going to turn him in. He also knew that he can't escape Los Angeles without his money.

"Alright, alright. I want to go home." Scourge said putting his hands behind his head. Scourge continued to mumble words with a smile as Sonic stared at his badge. He put his pistol away and yanked off the badge, surprising Scourge.

"You don't deserve this badge." Sonic said. He then walked up to Silver and placed the badge in his hand; Sonic had made Silver into a cop.

"Welcome to the force." Shadow said to Silver.

"Thank you." Silver said in gratitude. That's all Big Rick needed to see as he walked up, grabbed his pistol from the street, and aimed it at Scourge. Sonic and his friends were surprised by the new twist as Cyo and Espio pulled out their own guns and aimed them at Scourge.

"Go ahead and bounce Sonic. We've got your back." Big Rick stated.

"What?!" Scourge asked in shock.

"You're not a cop anymore!" Cyo stated.

"And those officers are not stopping us." Espio added as well. Sonic and Amy held hands as they walked away from the scene with Shadow and the rest of the gang following them. Scourge couldn't believe his own eyes, his influence over Los Angeles was gone in just one day.

"Sonic get back here! I need my money bitch!" Scourge shouted at Sonic. Amy looked at Sonic and rested her head on his shoulder, she knew that Scourge's reign is over. Shadow held Nebula's hand with Tails doing the same with Cream. Knuckles wrapped his arm around Rouge, who snuggled her head in his neck. Silver kissed Blaze on the cheek, she smiled in happiness and sighed dreamily. Carson and Hugo walked away with smiles on their faces, their future looks bright.

"What a day." Carson said for everyone. Scourge saw his former officers walking to their cars and driving away with his money, he was all alone. He angrily looked Cyo, Espio, and Big Rick's gangs and mad one last final stand.

"Do you motherfuckers know who I am?" Scourge began to speak. "I'm Scourge the Hedgehog. I'm the damn police and you think you can do this to me. You all will be sleeping in jail cells when I'm done with you. 24-hour lockdown in this bitch for all of you. I'm the one who killed Joey Emerald and I'll kill Don Nico and his family. No one can stop me!" Scourge shouted. Cyo, Espio, and Big Rick just watched Scourge rant and blew him off in the streets.

"Let's roll boys." Cyo said leading the Royals back home.

"Enjoy hell Scourge." Espio said as he, Hex, and the Dope Boys drove away. This left Scourge alone with Big Rick and the Kings in the cul-de-sac.

"You're not worth my time. Let's go." Bick Rick said. Just like that, Big Rick and the Kings went back to their homes leaving Scourge alone. Scourge just laughed in failure as he leaned against his car and pulled out another cigarette to smoke.

"Shit! I'm fucked!" Scourge laughed in defeat. He lost his money to Sonic, killed his own girlfriend for nothing, and was now facing death by the Emerald Family. Scourge dropped his cigarette to the ground entered his car. He pushed his dead girlfriend Fiona onto the street as he heard police sirens arriving. Scourge started his car and drove away with the intention to escaping to Los Angeles International Airport.

"Screw this shit! I'm not going to be killed." Scourge said. It was 11:59 pm as Scourge had just stopped at a red light. He was only a minute away from LAX and he needed to escape fast. Scourge waited for what seemed like forever for the light to change green. When the light finally changed to green, Scourge looked at his watch and saw the time; it was officially midnight.

"Midnight!" Scourge said. He looked around the streets for any signs of danger, but found nothing at all. As soon Scourge began to leave, a black van came out of nowhere and crashed into Scourge's car. The van moved away as two more vans came out of nowhere and parked in the middle of the street. Scourge came out and dropped to the street, he was seriously injured from the crash.

"What the hell?" Scourge said coughing up blood. Just then, the first black van doors opened; revealing Selene and her uncle Don Nico. Don Nico was a black hedgehog with navy-blue stripes in his quills and wore a matching suit. Don Nico and Selene stood in front of the injured Scourge as Don Nico's gangsters came out of with Tommy Guns in hand.

"Scourge! Time's up!" Don Nico said. Scourge was struggling to pull himself up and ending leaning against his now damaged car. He saw Don Nico's gangsters with their Tommy Guns aiming at him; he just laughed to himself.

"Any last words?" Selene asked with no remorse. Scourge just smiled before pulling out his pistol.

"Fuck you!" Scourge said. Big mistake, Don Nico's gangsters rapidly fired at the green hedgehog as Selene watched with her uncle. The next scene they saw was Scourge dropping to the street, blood seeping out of his body. It was finally over, Joey has been avenged and Scourge is finally dead. As for Scourge, he screamed as the Devil dragged his soul to the deepest depths of Hell.

"Let's go home." Don Nico said with a satisfied smile. The gangsters entered their vans as Selene walked up to the dead Scourge.

"What a waste of life?" Selene said. She entered the van with her uncle and drove away as more police sirens were heard in the distance. News reports were heard across the radio as they talked about Scourge's crimes. Sonic was now driving home to his sister Sonia, brother-in-law Damien, and his niece Grace after dropping off Amy back home. After the events that had happened today, Sonic was very thankful and happy that he was coming home.

"I'm home." Sonic said parking his Camaro. He walked into his home to see Sonic and Damien standing up in shock by his injured appearance.

"You're right Sonia. My first day is a day I'll never forget." Sonic said.

 **The End!**


End file.
